


Velveteen

by knightkid



Category: Victorious (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Light Dom/sub, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Polyamory, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-08 02:29:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 23,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21468586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knightkid/pseuds/knightkid
Summary: Beck and Jade are both strong personalities that work well together as a couple, but because they're so similar they end up fighting a lot. What if there was someone else in their relationship from the beginning? Someone softer?
Relationships: Beck Oliver/Jade West, Beck Oliver/Jade West/Original Character(s), Beck Oliver/Original Male Character(s), Jade West/Original Character
Comments: 16
Kudos: 128





	1. Chapter 1

_ _

_Shawn Mendes as Peter 'Bunny' Cotton_

_The Soft One_

_ _

_Avan Jogia as Beck Oliver_

_The Mysterious One_

_ _

_Liz Gillies as Jade West_

_The Scary One_


	2. New Girl

Jade walked down her drive way towards her boyfriend's car, a 1967 Pontiac GTO. From the passenger side a young boy steps out and bounces forward to give her a hug and a quick kiss. "Good morning Jade."

"Morning Bunny. I see your wearing your new flower crown." The boy giggles and nods. They get back into the car, Bunny sliding to the back seat and Jade sitting in the passenger seat.

"Hey, babe." Beck leans over and gives Jade a good morning kiss that lasts longer than the one Jade and Bunny shared. When they separate Jade leans back satisfied and Beck drives off.

They stop to get coffee as always, Beck and Jade get black while Bunny chooses something filled with chocolate.

"I don't know why you let him have that. You know how he gets with sugar." Jade says.

"He's hyper with or without sugar babe. Why not let him enjoy it?"

"Well you didn't need to let the girl add the extra pump of chocolate or were you to busy flirting to see that?" Jade crosses her arms.

"I wasn't flirting."

"Well tell that to the number written on your cup!"

"No need to get jealous Jade." Beck says camly.

"Jealous!" Jade starts to shout but is interrupted by Bunny. He leans forward between them and turns the radio up.

"I love this [song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nziCt5F4QMA)!"

_Oh! I want to dance with somebody_

_I want to feel the heat with somebody_

_Yeah! I want to dance with somebody_

_With somebody who loves me_

_Oh! I want to dance with somebody_

_I want to feel the heat_

_Yeah! I want to dance with somebody_

_With somebody who loves me_

Bunny's genuine enthusiasm and beautiful singing voice calms the arguing teens and they spend the rest of the ride to school singing along to the radio and laughing together.

* * *

Beck, Jade, and Bunny are heading to their first class with Sikowitz when Bunny notices his shoe is untied. He whines a little which catches the other two's attention. 

"I'll stay with him, go save our seats." Jade tells Beck who nods and continues to class.

Bunny hands his drink to Jade and knells to tie his shoe quickly. "Thank you Jade. Let's catch up with Beck." They open the door to the classroom only to see some girl rubbing Beck.

"Dude, why you rubbing our boyfriend?"

"I just spilled coffee on him...Did you just say our boyfriend?" A girl they don't recognize answers.

"Yeah, you got a problem with that?" 

"No! No problem." The girl says clearly intimidated by Jade's glare.

"Then get away from him."

"Relax." Beck says. He kisses Jade's cheek and grabs Bunny's hand. This makes Bunny smile and let himself be led away to a seat between Jade and Beck.

"Oh my god, there's a huge fire!" Sikowitz shouts bursting into the room. The class panics shouting and looking around frantic. "Kidding! Just kidding. I wanted to get your blood pumping. Which I did." 

He laughs and the class settles down as they are used to his crazy teaching methods. "Now today we're going to continue our study in group improv. Tori, I assume you're familiar with improv?" 

"No."

"Okay, crash course. Improv, acting without a script, which means the actors must make up their own actions and dialogue as they perform the scene. Understood? Excellent. Jade, you will captain the first group of the day. Choose your actors." Sikowitz doesn't give Tori a chance to ask any questions before moving along with the lesson.

"Cat, Eli, Beck, and Tori." Jade chooses.

"Aw, I wanted to do it too." Bunny whines.

"Not this time Bunny." Jade tells her boyfriend who nods but still has a pout on his face.

"Okay, let's give 'em a place."

"Home." Robbie, the boy with the puppet says and then proceeds to insult and smack himself with said puppet.

"And now we need a situation."

"Big news."

"Andre, nobody wants to see big nudes." Sikowitz tells Andre.

"News." Andre says again to make it more clear.

"Ah, well that's different. Big news."

Jade tells Tori, who naively listens to her, to wait in the hall.

"Okay. At home, big news... And action." Sikowitz clears the stage and stands at the back of the classroom.

"Hey, babe, how was work today?"

"Ah, I got fired." Beck shrugs

"Again?"

"It's okay. I have great news that'll cheer up this whole family." Jade says with fake enthusiasm

"What is it? Tell us!"

"I went to the animal shelter and got us... A dog. "

"Uh, yep. I'm the new family dog. Woof." Tori stands there not sure what to do as she has never acted before.

"Sikowitz, will you please tell this amateur that dogs can't talk, and that they don't walk on two legs? Sikowitz!!" Jade shouts to the distracted teacher.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I was sucking the milk out of this coconut. But it's true, Tori, if you're going to play a dog, be a dog."

Tori gets down on her hands and knees resigned, "Woof."

"And action."

"I went to the animal shelter and got us a dog." Jade repeats, getting back into the scene.

"Awesome." Cat and the other boy Eli smile and pat Tori likes she's an actual dog.

"Uh-oh, looks like this dog has bugs in her fur."

"Uh, woof?" Tori is confused and a little insulted.

"Gross."

"Aw, it's okay. I read on the internet that coffee works great for getting rid of fur bugs." Jade grabs the iced coffee out of a boys hand and stands above Tori.

"Maybe you shouldn't, Jade." Beck tries to stop her but Jade pours it on her anyway.

"What's the prob, dog?"

* * *

It's the end of the day and school has been out for a while. Beck and Bunny are laying together in their trailer. "Do you think Tori is going to stay at Hollywood arts? Jade was being pretty mean to her."

"I don't know if she'll stay Bunny. Did you like her?"

"I don't know I haven't talked to her, but she did great at the showcase." Bunny rolls over so he's on his stomach. He props his head up on Beck's chest.

"Yeah she did well for her first performance." Beck runs his hands through Bunny's hair causing him to hum in pleasure.

"Cat and Andre say she's nice so I think she would make a great friend."

"Well if she's at school tomorrow you can ask her to be your friend. Sound like a plan?" Beck smiles at Bunny.

"Yeah."

"Good. Now pajamas and bedtime. You've got a big day tomorrow."

* * *

Class has already started when Tori walks in, "Tori, you're back. Have you ever thought about coming in through the window?"

"No."

"Think about it. Now, sit, sit." Sikowitz says. Beck looks back at Tori impressed with her courage and Bunny looks excited that he can ask her to be his friend.

"Okay, today, we're going to do some alphabetical improv. 'what is alphabetical improv,' You ask? So I answer. It's when we give a letter to the first actor who speaks in the scene. If we used the letter "a" As an example, then the actor must make his first word start with the letter "a" Which might go something like..." he points to Beck prompting an answer.

"Apples are falling out of my butt." he says causing Bunny to snort and cover his mouth.

"Lovely. Now the next actor who speaks must start his line with the next letter in the alphabet, in this case, b, so he might say..." 

"Bring those apples, so that we may all enjoy the fresh fruit from Beck's butt." Andre answers.

"Charming.Now who wants to lead the first group?"

"I do." Tori volunteers.

"All right, Tori. Choose your actors."

"Okay. Andre, Cat, Beck and Jade. Yeah, you."

"I never get picked." Bunny says disappointed. Jade leans down to kiss him to make up for it."

"Jade, kiss your boyfriend on your own time."

"Oh, I will." Jade promises and joins the other students on the stage.

"Okay, if you start your line with the wrong letter...You're out. Robbie, give us a letter."

"P."

"Okay, the scene can be about anything you want. The first letter of the first line is p. Tori, action."

"Please go take a shower." Tori immediately turns to Jade.

"Quit telling me what to do."

"Relax girls, let's all try to get along." Beck tries to play mediator.

"Totally." 

"Cat, your line had to start with an s." Sikowitz makes a buzzing sound meaning Cat has been eliminated.

"Aw, my life's the worst!"

"Here's some candy."

"Yay, I love candy! Bunny want to share it?"

"Yeah! Thanks Cat!" Cat smiles and sits next to Bunny.

"All right, Andre, letter s to you."

"Uh, something just bit my toe."

"Turtle. That turtle just bit his toe."

"Unbelievable that you're even here." Jade refuses to let up on Tori and continues to target her.

"Very immature of you to say that." 

"C'mon Andre, w." Sikowitz encourages.

"What if the turtle bite broke my toe-bone?"

"X-rays are the only way to find out." 

"You should shut up."

"Zap! I just healed your toe with my magic finger." Beck ignores Jade's mean comment and continues the story line Andre and Tori have created. 

"Thanks!"

"Andre, your line had to start with an 'a.' Sit down."

"Aw, and I just got my toe-bone fixed." Andre leaves the stage and goes to sit down.

"Tori, letter 'a' to you."

"Aliens are the only people who can heal toes by finger-zapping."

"By the way..." Jade blows a raspberry.

"Correct, I am an alien." 

"Oh, a twist."

"Don't hurt me, please." Tori steps closer to Beck.

"Even though she's extremely annoying."

"Fainting, because I can't breathe your earth's air." Beck faints, taking himself out of Jade and Tori's fight. He winks at Bunny who is watching him with a smile.

"Gosh, it fainted!"

"Excellent! Tori and jade, keep going! The next letter's h!"

Tori and Jade continue back and forth trading insults while staying within the assignment's rules.

In a moment of anger Jade responds back not using the correct letter and is eliminated leaving only Beck and Tori.

"Get up, alien." Tori pulls Beck up to his feet.

"Head... Feels dizzy."

"I know what'll make you feel better."

"Jumping jacks?"

"Kiss someone." 

"Little weird, I'll do it." Beck steps down to a seated Bunny and tips his head up. He kisses him tenderly and slowly.

"Man, I love this school." Tori smiles.

* * *

"Hey, Tori!" Bunny says walking over to her after class. Jade goes to follow after him, but Beck holds her back.

"Yeah?"

"Hi, Cat and Andre said your nice. My name is Peter but everyone calls me Bunny. I'm sorry Jade was mean to you. Do you want to be my friend?"

Tori looks overwhelmed, "I'm sorry what?"

"Oh, I talk fast when I'm excited. I said my friends call me Bunny and I want to know if you'll be my friend?" 

"Why do people call you Bunny and are you sure your girlfriend is alright with us becoming friends?" 

"My name is Peter Cotton like Peter Cottontail from the story, so everyone calls me Bunny." Bunny looks behind him to see Jade glaring at Tori, "Jade hating you doesn't make me want to not be friends with you. Cat, Andre, and Beck think you're great so that's reason enough for me."

"All right Cottontail, you got yourself a friend." Tori smiles and walks away.


	3. Bird Scene

"I love having sleep overs with you!" Bunny smiles. He and Jade are walking down the hallway at school holding hands. At first he wanted to swing their hands, but Jade declined. Bunny knows she likes her reputation as the bad girl so he settles for just being able to hold her hand.

"Yeah they're fun." Jade drawls bored.

Bunny pulls them over to the wall and leans down to whisper to her, "I know you don't want anyone to know, but I'll let you play dress up with me anytime you ask." Bunny tugs on the spiked collar he's wearing.

Jade gives him a small smile before nodding. "Come on I want to turn this project in to Coresco before anyone gets to class."

They turn the corner to see Tori struggling to carry all her stuff. "Need some help?"

"Yes." Tori sighs and looks at up hopefully.

"Interesting." They continue to walk past her, Bunny waving goodbye to her.

* * *

"Come on. How am I supposed to do the scene right if no one will tell me what I did wrong? I thought you guys were my friends." Tori whines.

"I'm not your friend." Jade says. She pulls Beck with her to the vending machine to get a drink. 

"I'm your friend."Bunny smiles.

"I was hoping We could be more than friends."

"Uh, it's so gross how he's always hitting on every girl." Cat tells Tori.

"I never hit on you." Rex looks at Cat.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You guys...my problem." Tori tries to get them back on the bird scene topic.

"Number one rule of the bird scene: Nobody's allowed to help you." Beck tells her apologetically.

"No one." 

"So this is what you did with your locker?" Jade asks as Bunny steals a sip from her punch drink.

"Yeah. See, it's a dry erase board with a bunch of colorful pens in a convenient cup. So whoever wants to, can write or draw whatever they want."

"But you're supposed to decorate it yourself." Bunny explains as he picks a marker from the cup.

"It's a Hollywood Arts tradition." While Tori's back is turned Jade and Bunny start to write on Tori's eraser board.

"Well, what's wrong with letting other people be expressive on my locker?"

"Well, for one thing they can do that."

Tori turns to see that Jade had written the word stupid on the board while Bunny had drawn a butt and were walking away.

"You guys have salsa class next, right?" Bunny asks Beck and Jade.

"Yeah, you should have signed up with us." Beck shoulder nudges Bunny.

"No, you know Camila asked me to be her partner for her senior recital. This is her rehearsal time so I'll be practicing with her for the rest of the day."

They reach the studio room Bunny is going to be practicing in and they each give him a kiss goodbye. "You let this Camila know your ours and the only sharing we do is with each other." Jade glares at the door like she can see Camila through it.

"I'm sure she knows. Bye Bye." Bunny waves them off with a smile. He enters the room to find Camila already in there warming up.

"So let me know if I heard this right, you belong to them and they don't share with others?" Camila laughs.

"You heard."

"Yeah I heard. It's alright Bunny. I chose you because it's an intimate dance and I knew you were already spoken for. If I had chose someone else they could get the wrong idea and I'm not looking for a relationship right now." Camila explains to the blushing boy.

"I get that. You're focused on your dancing."

"Exactly, now go get changed we have a lot of work to do." Camila clapped her hands and the younger boy went off running.

The next four hours of [rehearsal](https://youtu.be/ahiXR3ZmraA) were spent learning the routine, goofing off together, and just genuinely enjoying working together.

* * *

"Whatcha doing?" Beck asks a clearly upset Tori.

"Angrily throwing books in my locker, can't you tell?"

"So did you figure out how you're gonna decorate it yet?" Bunny asks excitedly

"Yes, look, I put a stripe on it. Did you see the stripe?"

"We see the stripe."

"Not very impressed with the stripe." Beck continues after Bunny.

"Well, I don't know what to do." 

"Why don't you do something, you know, creative and deep?" Beck offers trying to help the frustrated girl.

"What'd you do for yours?"

"Come on. Ours are right next to each others." They guide Tori around the corner and reveal them. 

"Clear?"

"Transparent. I've got no secrets and neither does my locker." Beck knocks on his locker door.

"Bunny what about you? I was expecting something cute and colorful."

"I wanted mine to be a reminder to always stay positive. There is always hope." Bunny shrugs.

"Aw, that is creative And deep." Tori sighs.

"Yeah." Beck smirks proud of Bunny and him. 

"So, anyway... About the bird scene."

"Later." Bunny gives Tori a hug and walks away with the bell ringing.

* * *

"Ladies and gentlemen, once again: 'The bird scene' starring Tori." Sikowitz pauses as he forgot Tori's last name.

"Vega."

"Vega." Sikowitz repeats. He sits and the curtains open revealing Tori in costume.

"It was 1934 when my husband left me. Alone, living on the prairie was a dreary existence. No telephone, no radio, only a large, majestic bird with whom I shared my feelings." Tori whistles and a bird flies in through the window. 

"You see the bird too, right?"

"Yeah." Beck reassures Sikowitz he wasn't hallucinating from coconut milk.

"Fantastic."

"One day, when I was feeling low, I said to him, 'Oh bird, you can fly. You can soar miles from this lonely place, yet you stay. Why?' And apparently my question rang true, for that afternoon my bird left, and so went my spirit." Tori finishes the scene

"That was impressive."

"So did I get it right?" Tori asks excitedly.

"Nope."

"But I just... I'd...I did too get it right."

"Tori, listen." Sikowitz begins but Tori interrupts him.

"I'm not trying to be disrespectful, but, you know, how hard I worked on this scene? I made this costume. I downloaded special prairie music. I even trained that crazy cockatoo to fly In and out of that window On command." The bird flies in, "Not now. Look, I know you're a great acting teacher and everything, but I don't care what you say. The scene I just did was good, and I'm proud of it no matter what anybody thinks." 

The class remains silent for a moment before they start applauding.

"What?"

"You just passed the bird scene." Sikowitz smiles and Tori just stands there confused.

"But you said." 

"Tori, the whole point of the bird scene is to teach a performer, like yourself, to believe in your own choices no matter what others think. We are artists, and a true artist does not define success based on hu, hee, hee approval from others. A true artist need only please himself, or herself or itself." Sikowitz pointed to Rex.

"You don't know what I got." 

"So, all three times I did the scene."

"Were delightful. It was only wrong When you asked if it was right. No need to fret, the only one who's passed on the first try is Bunny." Sikowitz and Tori look to Bunny and watch him pour mustard into his mouth.

"I'll never understand that boy. Drive-By acting exercise. You're all elderly people walking barefoot on broken glass. Go." Sikowitz smiles at Tori and offers her his arm. They join the rest of the class shouting about pains and walking slow.


	4. Stage Fighting

Bunny laid out on the floor in a daze as Beck was being punched in the face by Russ. The door creaks open and Tori starts to shout.

"Beck, Bunny, hey, you guys! Leave him alone!" She jumps at him yanking on his hair and scratching his face.

"Oh, get off... What are you doing? Get off of me! Who is this chick?"

"Relax, relax, relax. Yo, yo, come on!" Andre and several other students from the class rush in and separate Tori and Russ.

"What are you doing?" The teacher demands.

"That guy was beating up Beck and Bunny was laying out on the floor." 

"Oh, you poor thing." Jade comes over to where her boyfriends are standing. She brushes the lint off of Bunny's clothes and kisses him on his cheek.

"We were practicing." 

"This is Russ."

"I'm Russ." he says still upset that she attacked him for no reason.

"He's a professional stuntman. I invited him here to teach the class about stage fighting."

"And now, Tori says, 'What's stage fighting?'" Bunny smiles at Jade's funny impression of Tori. 

"I wasn't gonna say that. What is it?"

"Fake fighting that looks real, like for a play or a movie." Andre explains.

"We took a class with him last summer."

"It was really fun to beat up Beck." Bunny tells Tori in between giggles. 

"Well, it looked like he was hurting you and Bunny wasn't moving on the ground."

"Why do you care?"

"'Cause I figure, they already suffer enough pain dating you." 

"You wanna see pain?" Jade steps forward angrily. Beck and Bunny have to hold her back from attacking Tori for her sassy comment.

"Hey, why don't we go sit over there?"

The rest of the class follow suit and sit and let the lesson begin. Russ talks about what stage fighting is, how spacing is important for safety as well as believable fight scenes.

"Now let's see it all put together. Who wants to volunteer?"

"Oh pick me!" Cat jumps up and waves her hand around

"Alright, what's your name?" Russ asks.

"Cat!" She giggles and stands where Russ places her.

"Now, if I throw a punch at Cat, like this... ...it's easy to see that my fist didn't connect with her face." Russ throws a punch that clearly missed.

"Thank you."

"But if we stage it from a different angle, then... like I showed you. Sound effect, ready?" He nods to check if everyone is ready. 

"All set."

"To the audience or camera, It'll look like this." He punches again, but because the positioning and sound effect it really looks like Cat was hit.

"I'm okay, everyone." The class claps for her and Russ.

"All right, I'm going to pair you guys up, and each team will work with Russ this week to prepare a fight scene. We have an odd number of students in this class so one team is going to be a threesome."

"Oh we did that last night." Bunny says absentmindedly while playing with Beck's hair. The class stop and stare at the trio in shock.

"You said that out loud Bunny." Beck smiles and Bunny blushes a little before laughing. Jade just smirks.

"Sorry."

"As I was saying each team will work with Russ to prepare a fight scene so make sure to check list posted on my door about what practice times you'll have." The teacher says to get the class back on track.

"I thought his name was Steve." 

"He does look like a Steve." Tori says and the whole class start talking in agreement.

"My name is Russ." 

"Okay, and on Friday, you will all perform your fight scenes here in front of the class. Now, the pairs will be: Beck and Cat, Andre and Gwen, Darren and Jess, Tori, Peter and Jade." 

"Tori and who? Uh, wait, I'm not comfortable with my partner." Tori waits to speak with the teacher when Jade walks up to her. 

"Hey, partner. I can't wait for our fight...scene."

* * *

"How are you going to apply all that make up during your fight?" Beck asks. Bunny still has a bruised eye, bloody nose, and a few cuts on his face from his practice before lunch.

"I'm not. At most I'll have a split lip, this is just because Jade said she wanted to see what you would do if you saw me with a beat up face." Bunny smiled and stole a few fries off Beck's plate.

"You passed." Jade tells him.

"Panicking means I passed?" He smirks at her.

"Threatening to kill whoever hurt Bunny means you passed." Jade leans over and kisses him hard.

"I like passing." Beck says when they separate

Bunny excitedly tells Beck all about there scene. An elderly couple going home from bingo when a mugger attacks them. "Guess who the mugger is."

"I don't know. Is it Tori?"

"No! Guess again!" Bunny smiles thinking he's stumped Beck.

"Is it you?" Beck guesses wrong again and Bunny throws his head back and laughs.

"Then it must be Jade." 

"Yeah you got it! Jade came up with the idea and with the lines in the script. She's really great at things like this." Bunny smiles at Jade proud of her talent.

* * *

Beck and Bunny are sitting in their favorite diner waiting for Jade to arrive.

"Jade texted and said she was bringing Tori with her" Beck puts his phone down on the table.

Bunny swallows his sip of milkshake, "Do you think she apologized for the fake black eye?"

"I think she's doing something that counts as an apology instead of actually saying sorry."

"That sounds about right. Well we can give her a fun Friday night to make up for it! I'll call everyone and we can hang out here!" Bunny shouted excitedly. He pulls out his phone and group calls their friends, "Hey everyone! Come hang with us at Mel's!"


	5. The Recital

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning Explicit Chapter Includes Images

Bunny and his group of friends were sitting in the Blackbox wasting time in between classes. Bunny isn't listening to Rex talk about the Northridge girls he was seeing that week. Instead he seems lost in thought and nervously tapping his foot.

"Alright Cottontail, What's up with you?" Tori asked Bunny.

"I'm sorry I wasn't listening. I'm just nervous for the senior recital tonight." Bunny smiles nervously but it turns into a genuine one when Beck laces their fingers together.

"Senior recital? Why would you be nervous for that?"

"Tori don't you know anything! Everyone is talking about the sophomore who's performing in the senior class recital!"

"Especially when the sophomore was asked by Camila herself!" Andre finished Robbie's statement.

"I know I'm going to regret asking this, but who's Camila?" Tori asked with a grimace.

"Camila Cabello. Her family is really famous Tori! Her mom is a model, her dad is a director, and her older brother is an action film star." Cat answers.

"Plus Camila is one of the hottest girls in school, but she rejects all the people who ask her out."

"She's focusing on her music career right now." Bunny tells the group.

"Is that why she picked you?" 

"Yeah, she wanted someone who wouldn't spend the whole time hitting on her and I've shared some classes with her so she knows I'm with you and Jade."

Jade leans over to kiss him, "Good."

"Well how do these recitals work? I've only been in one performance, but that was a last minute kind of thing." Tori asks.

"Well as this is for seniors it's a lot more serious than just a grade. There is a live performance that is open to family and other students, but it's the other part I'm worried about. The first part is like a closed audition where only the teachers and the special guests will be in the room. We're talking famous producers, choreographers, people who can make or break the seniors careers." Bunny's voice cracks at the last part. He really doesn't want to mess up and ruin Camila's future.

* * *

Bunny and Camila are practicing again and it's clear Bunny is stiff with nerves. He stumbles making his umpteenth mistake in such a small time frame.

"Alright, that's enough." Camila huffs stepping away from Bunny.

"What? No, I can keep going."

"No you can't. You're just getting more nervous as time goes on. Listen just go home, relax, and well met back up 45 minutes before our call time."

Bunny sighs and agrees. He drives home in Beck's car to find Jade and Beck cuddling on the couch in their trailer. He stomps past them stripping to his underwear and pulling out his favorite comfy sweater.

"Your wearing your stressed sweater. What's wrong?" Beck pulls Bunny to sit between him and Jade on the couch.

"Yeah we expected you to be at practice for another hour."

Bunny sighs and snuggles deeper in their hold, "Camila sent me home to relax because I was getting nervous and overthinking everything."

Jade and Beck share a look across Bunny's body. "We can help you relax."

Bunny opens his mouth to ask them how, but is interrupted. Beck surged forward, taking Bunny's perfect mouth against his own, daring to taste, to press his tongue against Bunny's lips. He parted them without a word, allowing him entrance.

When Beck separated from the kiss Jade used her finger to turn his head toward her. She leaned in to press another more desperate sort of kiss to his slightly swollen lips, causing Bunny to whimper. Beck didn't remain idle he began to kiss Bunny's neck, licking and nibbling from his jaw up to his ear.

Bunny felt two hands, one a strong man's and the other slender woman's hand, sliding up and down his bare legs, teasing at the edge of his boxer briefs.

Jade and Beck separate themselves from Bunny long enough to pull off his sweater. They latch back onto him as if he'd disappear if they weren't touching him. Beck continues to lightly suck on his earlobe while Jade heads straight for Bunny's nipples.

First it was just the tip of her tongue, then she sucked the nipple taut before she played her tongue over it again. Her other hand had toyed with Bunny's right nipple until Beck took over. So that hand slowly slid down Bunny's six pack to the waistband of his underwear then further down over the tight material to toy with the very noticeable, bulge between the brunette's legs.

Bunny moans and spread his legs encouraging Jade and Beck's wandering hands. Jade sat up and nudged Beck, who reluctantly released Bunny's nipple from his mouth. 

Jade ordered, "Bunny, up." She slapped his thigh and the familiar pain just added to the lusty haze he was floating in. Bunny follows the orders Beck and Jade give him no matter the circumstance so he lifts his hips enough for them to slide his boxer briefs down and off his body. Jade and Beck kneel at Bunny's feet gazing at his naked body lovingly.

Bunny's cock is at least seven inches long and thick too. Jade's slender hands, while not petite, didn't completely close around the thick shaft. The crown glistened with his precum and Jade ran her thumb across the slit at the top, causing Bunny to groan. Then she lifted her hand to Beck, offering the wet thumb to her.

Beck leaned forward and sucked Jade's thumb into his mouth, swirling his tongue around her finger to chase the taste of Bunny. 

Meanwhile, Jade's other hand slowly pumped up and down on Bunny's shaft, causing more precum to ooze. She lowered her face and gently licked up the salty moisture, savoring her man's taste. She pressed her tongue against the spongy head, the heady taste of Bunny flooding her senses, her tongue swirled around the ridge and across the crown.

Beck licked up the hardness until he met Jade's lips as she was working her way down over the penis below the glans. Jade removed her mouth long enough to suck her finger and slide it into Bunny's ass. Soon they were both back to sucking and licking up and down the erect shaft, their tongues and lips often meeting.

On the occasions that they met near the gleaming crown, they'd share another kiss before resuming their play on Bunny. Beck had his hand pulling and pinching Bunny's erect nipples.

"I'm gonna cum!" Bunny shouted.

The combination of Beck teasing his nipples, Jade's finger stroking his prostate, and the sight of both their mouths on his cock drove him over the edge. He moaned and twitched at the intense climax his cum landing on both Beck and Jade's faces.

They began to lick each other clean, often sharing the collected cum in soft, loving kisses. Once they were 'clean', they each kissed Bunny. He accepted their kisses, familiar with his own taste, and cuddled together. Letting the post-coital buzz over take him.

* * *

Bunny is standing at the school already dressed for the first part of the recital. Beck and Jade are there hanging off him glaring at the others as his "costume" is a pair of ripped jeans and a shirt tucked into one of his pockets. Camila walks up to him and sees the healthy flush and content smile he wears.

"I see you took my advice about relaxing." Camila smiles at the three of them knowingly.

"Yeah" He says without a hint of embarrassment.

"Camila Cabello and Peter Cotton."

Bunny gives a kiss to Jade and Beck when his name is called. "We'll be sitting in the audience for the live performance. Good luck, we know you're going to kill it."

Camila takes a breath before squaring her shoulders and strutting into the room. Bunny trails behind her letting her shine. This is her moment, the start of her future.

"Hello, I am Camila Cabello, 18 years old, Senior here at Hollywood arts."

"Hello, I am Peter Cotton, 16 years old, Sophomore here at Hollywood arts." Bunny introduces himself after Camila.

"Our performance is entitled Senorita. It's choreographed and written by myself. The featured voices in the music are myself and Peter as well." Camila stands tall as she talks and Bunny can see some impressed looks on the teachers faces. The special guests all have hard to read faces so Bunny can't tell what they're thinking.

"The floor is yours." Peter and Camila take there spots and the music [starts](https://youtu.be/AN4CvMGMfyU).

They're out of breath as they face the judges. They nod accepting the applause and leave the room without talking, but once they get down the hallway they scream and jump excited.

"Okay, okay we need to get changed this isn't over yet." Camila says seriously.

* * *

"I knew the kids in this school were crazy talented, but these seniors are something else!" Tori shouts in excitement. It's been a few minutes since the last senior finished, but she was still buzzing.

"What did you expect. These guys have spent four years here honing their talents in order to make it in the industry. They have to be the best of the best to survive." Beck tells her.

"Up next Camila Cabello and Peter Cotton!" was announced.

"Do you think it's going to be okay? Bunny was so nervous this morning." Cat nervously asked.

"Don't worry, we got all the nerves out of him." Jade and Beck both smirk.

"How?" Tori asks.

"If you don't know then I'm not going to tell you." Beck laughs at Tori's innocence.

They have to stop talking as the curtains draw and the stage is revealed. It's hazy with soft light and [smoke](https://youtu.be/O6gdUM3ffRQ).

The crowd all clap and shout, but none louder than the group of friends there to support Bunny.


	6. Robarazzi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning Chapter includes talk of school shootings

Cat places her mysterious machine onto the lunch table waiting for her friends to ask her what it is. They look at her, the machine, and then carry on eating their lunches not caring about what Cat has placed in front of them.

"Don't you guys wanna know what that is?"

"Is it a transporter from the future that can beam you to another table, 'Cause if it is, what button do I push?" Jade asks Cat.

"That's so hurtful."

"You know, you don't always have to be mean to everyone." Tori says.

"That wasn't Jade being mean you guys she did say 'to another table' after all. If Jade was being mean she could have said somewhere that was out of her life completely." Bunny comes to Jade's defense.

"Alright, c'mon little Red, tell us about your doo-hickey." Andre side hugs Cat.

"Okay, it's called: The Snowbee. Watch. It makes pretend snow." The fake snow shoots up into the air and rains down on not only their table but the surrounding area as well. Bunny would normally be excited by the snow, but it was blowing to fast, he had to shield his eyes.

"It's all over my tostada."

"And my pizza." Tori pouts.

"Well, do not eat it." 

"Why?" Jade asks while she makes sure none of it got in Bunny's mouth.

"Cause it says the fake snow is toxic and can cause abdominal bleeding." The group quickly drop their food and push it to the center of the table.

"So what made you buy a machine that poisons people's lunches?" 

"This catalog."

"Sky store?"

"Yeah. I went to visit my uncle and uncle this weekend In San Francisco, and they had these on the plane. It's like filled with all kinds Of cool stuff you can buy." Cat excitedly looks through the catalog, "Oh, like this: A tree face. You put it on your tree to give it a face."

"What if you don't have a tree?"

"It also works on bushes."

Robbie interrupts the groups conversation by coming up to the table upset, "Unbelievable. You guys have no idea How upset I am about... It snowed? In Los Angeles?"

"I told you Global warming was bogus." Rex chimes in causing Robbie and him to argue once again.

"It's not real snow."

"But you can eat it." Jade offers a spoonful to the boy and Bunny gasps dragging her arm back.

"I don't wanna eat anything." 

"What are you all upset about?"

"This time?" Beck sighs equally annoyed and concerned with Robbie

"The seniors, the ones who run the slap." 

"Dotcom?"

"No, dot gov. Yes, dotcom. They wanna cancel my blog." Robbie cried out 

"Why? Oh wait, I don't care."

"Why?" Tori ask.

"'Cause it's boring." Rex laughs 

"It is not bor... Do you guys think that my blog on the slap Is boring?" 

"Hey look, it's that guy over there." Beck says to avoid answering Robbie. Bunny, who is genuinely looking for the guy stands up and pulls Beck away with him.

"It is that guy."

"Wait up, guy." 

"There's no guy." Jade tells Robbie as they walk away leaving Tori and Robbie at the table.

* * *

Bunny is meeting with Mr. Elliot, the senior music writing class' teacher.

"Did I do something wrong Mr. Elliot? If this is about the toupee rumor I just want you to know I didn't know it was supposed to be a secret." Bunny rambles nervously.

"No you're not in trouble Peter although we're going to talk about that rumor later. No, I called you here in order to talk to you about your performance at the senior recital." Mr. Elliot said.

"Camila did a good job and I had a fun time once I got over my nerves."

"Yes you both did remarkably well. So well that Nikolai Masters wants you to perform at an event he's hosting for up and coming artists."

Bunny gasps, "The famous record producer with Bad Wolf Records! He wants me?"

"As you know we had many influential members of the industry come to the recital and Mr. Masters was impressed with you. The event is a competition for the artists he's hand picked to work together as well as compete against each other."

"What do I have to do?" Bunny stares at Mr. Elliot with determination burning in his eyes.

"Create an original piece with your assigned partner and perform at the event, which is next week." 

"Next week! Why such short notice?"

"To make the truly talented shine. Are you up for it?" Mr. Elliot smirks at Bunny.

"Yeah!"

"Good, I already gave your partner your number he should be in contact soon."

Bunny accepts the information sheet before running off to the Blackbox where he knows Beck and Jade are hanging out. "Guys you'll never guess..." Tori shushes him and turns back to the laptop.

_"Welcome to Robarazzi, your home for up-to-the-minute tasty gossip about the students at Hollywood Arts... Starring Robbie Shapiro."_

"Oh, my God." Tori glares at the computer screen.

_"Coming up on Robarazzi, Tori Vega's pimple: Shrinking or growing?"_

"Don't touch it." Tori slaps at Beck's hand when he goes to poke at her face.

_"Also, does Andre Harris have a ketchup problem? Does Sinjin van Cleef steal famous teeth?Probably."_

The group shrug at the last one as it is most likely true.

_"Is it splitsville For Beck and Jade? If so who gets to keep Bunny? All this, and tons more on... Robarazzi. Starring Robbie Shapiro."_

"He's a dead man." 

"Beck and I aren't splitting up."

"What does he mean 'who gets to keep me' I'm still dating the both of you even if you're not dating each other?" Bunny asks confused

"Well." 

"Dude." Jade says hiding her panic well. 

"Kidding." Bunny punches Beck lightly for the scare he caused Jade and him for a joke.

"I use an appropriate amount of ketchup."

"Let's go fix this right now." The group of friends minus Cat who's distracted by her catalog storm through the school and into the computer lab Robbie is shooting in.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa. Come on you guys, We're in the middle of taping my show."

"Beck and I are not 'splitsville' and Bunny wouldn't stop dating one of us even if we were!" Jade yells at Robbie.

"Well." 

"Is there something you wanna talk about?" 

"Kidding." Beck once again makes the poorly timed joke and gets hit for it. 

"Are you guys getting this 'Cause this is really great stuff." 

"Robbie! You're not gonna have any friends left if you keep exploiting us for your dumb blog." Tori crosses her arms and glares at the boy.

"Okay, we have Tori freaking out."

"Is he serious? This is your last chance. Are you gonna stop this Robarazzi thing or not?"

* * *

Bunny and his partner, Khalid, are sitting in a room surrounded by crumpled up pieces of paper and take out boxes around them.

"What do we have so far?" Bunny asks.

"Nothing. We have absolutely nothing." Khalid sighs and runs his hands over his face.

"Why don't we take a break, watch T.V or something to clear our minds?"

Bunny turns on the TV to show it was left on the news channel by the last person watching it. On the screen a breaking news story is being reported on live. In Phoenix, Arizona another school shooting has occurred, 3 dead and 8 injured so far.

The room remains silent until Khalid asks, "Do you ever get scared? That today it'll happen to you, at your school, to your friends? Do you ever wonder if today will be the day you go to school and never make it home?"

"Every time I wake up and see another headline." Bunny admits, "But I also see those who are speaking out, refusing to be silenced, and it gives me such hope."

"How? They protest, they hold rallies and speeches, but it just happens again and again. The ones in charge deny the changes we need on account of our youth and inexperience. Having hope hurts, it's so painful I could scream at the unfairness of it all." Khalid has tears in his eyes as he stares at Bunny.

"I know it hurts, I know your full of pain, but you can't let that change you. You can't let it turn you into someone hateful because that's how they win."

Khalid laughs in disbelief at Bunny's wisdom. "Those are some great lyrics man."

"What do you mean?"

_Pain, but I won't let it turn into hate_

_No, I won't let it change me_

"Oh my god, Khalid your amazing!" Bunny claps in excitement

"No, you're amazing Bunny and I think we found what our song is going to be about."

* * *

"Well, if I don't do Robarazzi, What am I gonna do for my blog on the slap?" A naked Robbie asked desperate to keep his blog's popularity.

"What I told you to do the first time. Report what's going on with the students. You didn't even hear about the good news Bunny got while you were being mean."

_"Okay, what do we got, what do we got?"_

_"I got Samuel Perkins returning to be Ms. Lemmings teacher assistant."_

_"Oh, I never saw that coming . What else?" _

_"I got Vanessa Remy, Sophomore, as a back up dancer for DJ Bounce's newest music video."_

_"Great opportunity for her. Go." _

_"I found your boy, Bunny, performing at a show for up and coming artists sponsored by Nikolai Masters."_

_"I heard. Now we have the [song](https://youtu.be/Bs-Hr-gEJAU) here to play for you dear watchers along with a message from the artists themselves." 'Stay positive even in the face of tragedy- Khalid Robinson and Peter Cotton'_


	7. Back to Canada

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've skipped episodes so this is after the Ping Pong Scam episode

Bunny sat next to Andre in their advanced writing class listening to their next assignment. "You'll pick a topic out of this box and be required to write a song about that topic."

"What if we get something we can't write about?" A random student in the back asks.

"I've personally wrote all the topics so if you fail it's your lack of skills not because you got a bad topic."

The class quietly snicker at the boy as they each are called up to get their assignments. Andre comes back looking excited with what he got.

"What did you get?" Bunny asks him.

"A missed opportunity. This is going to be easy." 

"That's great! I hope I get something nice." Bunny smiles

"Peter." Bunny jumps up and heads to the teachers desk to pull a card out of the box. He opens it up and his smile immediately falls.

"Is there a problem Peter?"

Bunny shakes his head and goes back to his seat. "This is going to be harder than I thought."

* * *

Bunny groans, "My head hurts from thinking to much." He leans on Jade.

"Sometimes my brother's head hurts, but that's usually because he tries squeezing it in the smallest holes he can find."

They stare at Cat, "Okay ignoring that, what are you thinking so hard about?" Tori asks.

"We have a new assignment in our writing class and Bunny is having some trouble with it."

"You're a great writer Bunny. What's so difficult with this one?"

"We were given topics to write songs about and I don't know how I'm going to do this." Bunny whines.

"Well what's your topic?"

"Long distance relationship. I don't know anything about them." Bunny pouts and buries himself deeper into Jade's embrace letting her run her fingers through his hair.

"How do you usually write songs?"

"I base them off my feelings, my experiences. I've never had to deal with being separated from Beck or Jade."

"Really?" Tori asks disbelieving.

"I followed Beck from Canada and we met Jade here. We go on vacations together, I live with Beck and Jade comes over whenever she wants. I've never experienced a long distance relationship."

The group of friends stare at the trio internally wondering if it was okay to spend that much time together.

"Then experience one."

"How can I? I can't just go back to Canada." 

"Can't you?"

* * *

"None of these are good enough!" Bunny scratched out the lyrics he just wrote down.

"You still haven't finished? Does that mean you haven't seen Beck and Jade for two weeks?"

"We text all the time and when the time zone matches up we call and video chat. I feel like a creep because I'm always checking their slap pages to see what they're doing."

" That does sound mighty creepy, but relationships are hard work. Especially long distance ones. Don't worry I'm sure you'll knock this song out of the park and be back with Beck and Jade in no time." Andre pats Bunny's shoulder to reassure him.

"Thanks Andre you're the best friend a guy could ask for. Oh I didn't even ask how you're doing on your song."

"It's all good Bunny you have a lot to deal with. I've already finished my assignment so I can help you with yours if you want."

"That would be a huge help Andre. I want this over with so I can see them again." Bunny turns to a clear page in his notebook ready to start writing again.

* * *

Andre smiles to the class as he steps forward for hi performance. "My topic was a missed opportunity and the title of my song is [Time Machine](https://youtu.be/VzphXum8CBA). I hope you enjoy it."

"That was great Andre." The teacher tells him and the whole class claps for him. "Up next is Peter. Is he here today?"

"Yeah, Bunny wanted me to bring everyone to the Asphalt Cafe for his performance."

The class follow behind Andre confused and a little excited to see what Bunny had in store for his performance. On the way outside they ran into Beck and Jade.

"Hey, what's this about? Bunny texted us saying he wants to meet us outside."

"Just come on." Andre smiled knowing everything is going the way they planned.

"Is this about that stupid assignment he's doing?" Jade asks Andre.

"Yeah. He finally finished and he wants you two to hear it."

In the cafe a crowd has formed filled with students from several classes but Bunny, who is standing above them all, only has his eyes on the two standing near the front.

"Hello everybody, my name is Bunny. I've been having trouble writing this song for class, but I've finally got it down with the help of a great friend and I want to perform it for my loves who I've missed so much these past weeks." Bunny smiles at Jade, Beck and Andre. "This song is for anyone in a long distance relationship. It hurts and it's a lot of hard work being away from the one you love, but if it's true you'll find a way to be together. Here is [Lost in Japan](https://youtu.be/9GrxSo-DbXw)."

Bunny climbs down the stairs and his friends surround him. Beck and Jade attack him with kisses. When one stops to breath the other grabs his head and pulls him into another kiss.

"I missed you guys so much."

"Never letting you do this again."

"You're not leaving my side for months."

"Guys we know you're happy to see each other again but maybe save the face eating for private." Tori grimaces watching them.

Jade glares at Tori and Bunny just laughs. He wraps his arms around their waists.

"I've been meaning to ask this, but what's with your clothes?" Robbie asks.

"What do you mean Robbie?"

"I mean everyday you show up looking like a soft boy with your sweaters and shorts but when you preform you look as cool as Beck! Look at you with your tight pants and arms all out in the open. "

"Why are you paying attention to his pants?" Beck pulls Bunny closer to him and further away from Robbie.

"It's not.. I didn't mean..."

"Mr. Cotton." Bunny's teacher walks up to the group and calls his name. "That was an amazing performance."

"Thanks. I couldn't have done it without Andre."

"Well I'm glad to tell you both passed." The teacher smiles at the now celebrating group and walks away.


	8. Freak Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Explicit Chapter Includes GIFs

"Ow. Ow. Ow! I'm so scared."

"Try to relax. Everything is going to be all right." Andre says with a fake accent. He's in the middle of a scene in Sikowitz's class with Cat.

"You have to get me to a doctor."

"Shh! If that spider bites your eyeball, you could die in minutes." 

"Oh, man, please get it off my eye." Cat squirms and holds her eye open.

"I'm going to try. Now, shh. Don't move, and don't make a sound." He moves closer to her eye with the tweezers. The room is tense, but the silence is broken by a ringing of a phone.

"Aah!"

"Oh, man, The ringing is back! Ah!" Sikowitz swats at his own ears. 

"Sikowitz, hey, Sikowitz!"

"Yes?" 

"That was a phone." Bunny tells him gently.

"Whose?"

"Mines." Tori slumps down in her sit groaning.

"Tori."

"I swear, I thought I had it on vibrate."

"Class is no place for swearing or vibrating." Sikowitz tells her. Bunny giggles and whispers to Jade.

"If only he knew what we were playing with in class yesterday." He smirks at her when she playfully pinched him.

"Maybe we should start the scene over." Andre says still using the ridiculous accent.

"Can we?" 

"No, cat, it's too late. By now, that spider would have bitten your character's eyeball, and you'd be dying a spastic, painful death." 

"Thanks a lot, Tori." Cat whines pitifully at her imagined death.

"Well, we have about four minutes left. Why don't we all chat about our weekend plans? Robbie, I assume you have none."

Robbie scrunches his face up in offense before relaxes again, "I don't."

"Rex?"

"I'm gonna par-tay with a couple of girls from Northridge."

"Northridge girls. That should be an adventure." Sikowitz chuckles.

"Hey, guess what Jade and I are doing tonight?" When no one guesses she continues with the same level of enthusiasm, "There's this new place In Los Feliz. It's called Karaoke Dokie, and they have singing competitions on the weekends. So jade and I are gonna do a song."

"I'm picking the song." Jade shouts from her seat.

"Jade's picking the song."

"I'm going because I like to hear Jade singing and Beck's coming because he has to." Bunny reports to the class. 

"Can Rex and I come sing too?"

"Sure."

Rex and Robbie argue about bringing the Northridge girls to the Karaoke place.

"Aw, I wish I could go to Karaoke Dokie."

"Why can't you?" Beck asks Tori.

"Yeah it'd be really nice if you would come."

"Who cares why she can't? We'll be fine without her." Jade looks at her boyfriends.

"I was just wondering why she..."

"What, you need Tori around to have a good time? You can't have fun with just us? Is that your point?" Jade yells at the two of them.

"Dude."

"What?"

"Jade! You're lucky to have Beck and Bunny. Don't be such a gank." Sikowitz tells her and Beck and Bunny struggle to hold in their laughter at Jade's confused face.

* * *

_Move your body right next to mine _

_Feel the beat and we're lost in time_

_I'm yours and now you are mine _

_Forever _

_Baby _

_All the things that we want to do _

_Never gonna let go of you _

_Meant for me and I'm meant for you _

_Forever _

_Baayyy-beeee _

The crowd cheers for Robbie and Rex's duet, "Thank you guys very much."

"That was for my two ladies from Northridge, Christie and Bella. Give 'em some love."

"I'm gonna get a soda." 

"Get me one?" Andre asks

"No." 

"She can be a gank."

"You have no idea." Beck just sighs and takes a sip from his drink.

Two girls come walking towards their table and sit in the empty chairs Jade and Bunny left. 

"First time here?"

"Um, yeah." 

"If you get nervous, I'll hold your hand." She trails her fingers across the back of Beck's hand. 

"I get nervous when my brother eats things that aren't food. Seriously, I think he ate my charm bracelet."

They all ignore Cat.

"You have insane hair." Haley says as she reaches out to touch it. Before she can a hand reaches out and slaps it away.

"Bunny." Beck says a little chastising and a little relieved.

"What? No one but us is allowed to touch your hair. You know this." 

Beck sighs and pulls Bunny so he's leaning on him. Bunny turns to face Haley, "You can't touch his insane hair."

"How about I touch yours instead handsome?" she flirts with him.

"Um, hi. Miss?" Cat taps her on the shoulder 

"What?" 

"They have a girlfriend." 

"I don't see her." She smirks at Beck and Bunny. 

"Turn around. Now you see her."

"I don't see much." The girls stand and glare at each other.

* * *

"All right peepers, we have a singing contest goin' on here. Next up are a couple of Karaoke-Dokie regulars... Haley Ferguson and Tara Ganz!" 

"Enjoy us."

"Enjoy my monkey fur." Jade shakes her purse in their faces.

"Okay, girls, choose your poison." 

"We're gonna sing, Number one."

"Ooh, the hit by Ginger Fox. All right, here it comes." The DJ presses a couple buttons while the girls get into [position.](https://youtu.be/kfObVk4Hfss)

While they were singing Bunny whined and scrunched his eyes in pain. Beck had to cover his ears for him.

"All right, all right, next up in this singin' competition, we got Jade West and Cat Valentine. Okay, girls, what you gonna throw down?"

"We wanna sing, Give it up."

"All right, A little R&B action tonight." 

"Yeah, just [play it.](https://youtu.be/UwLRDMQYh9M)" Jade glares at the man annoyed.

* * *

Jade and Bunny are picking out unattractive clothes for Tori while Cat is fitting the wig and fake nose on her.

"I feel bad for leaving the boys to take care of Trina."

Jade drops the ugly sweater and tugs Bunny into a hug. "I know you do Bunny, but we need Tori's help. We can make it up to them some other time."

"Promise?"

"Promise." She kisses him on the nose and they get back to work.

The girls drive to Karaoke Dokie together, but enter separately. The girls and Bunny confront each other and set up the trap.

"We're not too scared to let the audience pick the best singer."

"Then do it." Jade crosses her arms unimpressed.

"And if we win?"

"You can make out With Jade's boyfriends." 

"What!?" Bunny and Jade shout at Cat together.

"She likes their hair." 

"So do I."

"Worried?" Tara says smugly. 

"No. And if you lose?"

"Um, you have to babysit a girl we know." Bunny says thinking of a bleeding Trina.

<https://youtu.be/jnTU6QCs1Vo>

* * *

"Come on Beck. Don't be angry anymore."Ever since they returned from watching Sikowitz preform Beck hasn't spoken to them.

"You left me to take care of Trina. You stole my keys and left me."

Bunny whines and moves closer. "I know, but Jade said we would make it up to you."

Beck turns his head to face Bunny, "She did huh?"

Bunny nods too happy that Beck is talking to him again to see the mischievous glint in Beck's eyes. "You can make it up to me right now."

"How?"

Beck just smiles and brings their lips together, Bunny immediately melts into him. He hooks his hands around his neck as Beck licks his way into his mouth.

Beck rubs his tongue against Bunny's, alternating between sucking on his tongue and taking his bottom lip in between his teeth. Bunny moans, crawling into Beck's lap to kiss him deeper and press their hips together.

Beck pulled away, burying his face into Bunny's neck sharply biting down on the skin there.  
  
"Beck!" Bunny's moan turns into a surprised shout when Beck suddenly stands. Grabbed by his thighs, Beck hauls him up onto the desk, attacking his neck again. Surely, bruises would be forming later.  
  
Bunny mewls, ran his nails through the hair on the nape of his boyfriend's neck and pulled tightly, causing Beck to growl lowly.  
  
A chuckle causes shivers to run down both of their spines, "I see you're on your way to forgiving us."  
  
"We're just getting started. Get over here." He smirked at Jade who just entered the trailer.  
  
With one hand squeezing Bunny's ass and grinding their hips together, Beck used his other hand to hold Jade's neck as he kisses her. Jade smiles a little at the familiar sensation.

"Nnh...Please!" Bunny cries out, his hips stuttering against Beck's thigh at the sight.  
  
Beck pulls away with a slick noise, "Please what?"  
  
"I need...both of you." Bunny whines, arching his back desperately.

Beck hums in deliberation, "Nope, I'm going to punish you two." He steps away from both of them and just looks. Bunny is sitting on the desk with his legs spread obscenely and a flushed face. Jade stands next to him weak kneed and lips swollen.

"Strip." Beck orders in a no nonsense tone and his lovers obey. They're a little unsteady but they get down to their underwear before Beck speaks again. "Bunny be a good boy and kneel next to the bed. I know Jade is the one who stole my keys and you just went along with her so you get a light punishment. This time."

Bunny shivers in excitement at Beck's voice and kneels.

Beck picks Jade up and throws her down on the bed. "I could've just walked! The bed isn't even far!" Jade growls at him.

"Please Jade, I know you get wet just at the thought of us tossing you around like a rag doll." He smirks, Jade sputters before giving a guilty blush and averting her gaze.

Beck yanks off Jade's underwear before pushing his own pants down far enough for his cock to spring out and slap lewdly against his stomach.

Bunny whines and rubs his thighs together, "You were going commando?"

"Yup, now stop that. You're not allowed to touch yourself right now."

Bunny settles down reluctantly and watches Beck and Jade.

Jade helped him unclasp her bra, goosebumps spread across her torso at the cool breeze and her nipples swelled. Beck took one in his mouth and a warm fist came up to knead at the second one.

"I want to tease you. Rub my cock against your clit and then fucking slam into you without warning. Stretch you out so wide it hurts in the morning." Beck says loud enough for all of them to hear. "Maybe I should flip you over right now and fuck you raw. I love watching your thighs shake when I'm fucking you good," he punctuated his words with a rough thrust.

Jade's eyes roll to the back of her head and lets Beck roll her to her side. She's facing Bunny as Beck straddles one her thighs and hooks the other over his shoulder.

"Do it." Bunny begs.

"Well if Bunny says I should." The blunt end of his penis bumped against her folds and Jade's breath hitched. Beck gave a satisfied chuckle at the way her legs spread just a bit farther at that. His breath caught when his entire cock was pushed into her.

"Yes, yes, fuck," she moaned out, pinching at her nipples.

Beck settled on a sort of quick and shallow thrust. The tip of his cock teased along the edge of that sweet spot causing her pussy to tighten. A firm hand came down to spank her ass and a choked moan fell out. 

"Hmm, you like that?" he grunted.

Jade nodded the best she could with Beck's fingers gripping the back of her neck forcing her into the cushion.

"Deeper," she begs, "Please."

Beck's lips fell open and his brow drew tight. He adjusted his body and pushed in hard and deep. Jade's muscles began to shake and her back arched as Beck continues his brutal fucking.

"Take it," Beck grunted, bending her leg further to lean into her. Jade's hand flew down to rub at her clit as the familiar pressure in her abdomen flared and Beck's free hand smacked against Jade's thigh. "Don't you fucking dare." his hands locked tight around her hip and leg to keep them both still.

"Can I cum? Please?" she begged, voice breaking in frustration.

"Nope, it's Bunny's turn." He looks down at his kneeling boyfriend. Bunny's underwear are soaked through with precum and every so often his hips twitch from aborted thrusts.

He pulls Bunny up onto the bed and drags the briefs off, "Look at how wet you are Bunny." Beck hooks Bunny's knees in his arms and pushed them up, grinding his weeping cock between the boy's cheeks. Both of them moan.

Jade crawled up behind the two, resting her chin on Beck's shoulder. One of her hands carded through the hairs of Beck's happy trail, the other hand is squeezing lube over his cock and Bunny's hole. The boys inhaled sharply at the cool contact. "If I'm no allowed to cum yet I might as well help you get Bunny ready."  
  
Jade nips Beck's neck and grabs his cock. She strokes him firmly then smacks his cock against Bunny's hole, smearing the lube around. More lube was squeezed into Beck's palm, the boy warming it up between his fingers before thrusting two inside Bunny harshly.

Jade kissed her way up Bunny's sculpted torso at a turtle's pace, leaving the occasional hickey or bite here and there. She scraped her teeth over a nipple as Beck pushed a third finger in next to the others, stretching their boyfriend a little wider.

"I'm ready." Bunny pants harshly giving his lover full permission to plunge his whole cock inside of him. The boy's eyes rolled to the back of his head as he clenched his teeth tightly, whole body arching up like a drawn bow.

  
Beck hissed as he rolled his hips, "You're so fucking tight. Thought you and Jade had a quickie with the strap on this morning?"  
  
"He just rubbed one out between my legs. We didn't have that much time." Jade said.

Beck laughed a little before pushing his legs up to his shoulders and pitching his hips in sharp thrusts. His breathing becoming more ragged as he fucked rougher into the tight, wet heat. He leaned over and kissed his boyfriend sloppily. Bunny wrapped his legs around Beck's hips, trying to get him to thrust deeper.

"I'm so close, Beck! I'm--!"  
  
Beck growled, "Cum, Bunny."  
  
Bunny clawed at Beck's back for dear life as he silently screamed, his eyes rolling back and shooting hot cum up his stomach.

  
Beck pulled all the way out with his cock still hard, twitching like crazy. "Jade."

"What?" She said slyly

"Don't think I didn't see you touching yourself. You're lucky I only said you weren't allowed to cum." He pulls her over so she and Bunny are laying side by side, arms touching.

Her ankles are thrown over his shoulders and his body to drapes over her. The new angle allowed him to suck on her nipples and piston his hips all the way forward. Hot breath swirled between them, hot fingers found her clit, and it wasn't long before that feeling pounded in my stomach once again.

"This time?" She begged.

No words, just a desperate nod and a hot kiss against her lips. She couldn't contain her scream or the tears and it just felt so good. Beck came with a deep groan, kneading her ass and stilling inside of her.

Beck pulled out and dropped to the other side of Jade releasing a deep sigh.

"Well now we know what to do the next time we make you mad." Bunny says.

"Next time? You still haven't payed for this time." Beck rolls to his side and reaches for Bunny. He starts to tickle him getting a laugh out of all three of them.


	9. Song to You

"Nice work, everyone. Tori, Andre, Beck, Jade, Cat, Robbie, and Bunny. Stay for a moment." Sikowitz calls them out after the bell rings.

"Um... Why do you have a woman purse?"

"I don't have a pur... Good Gandhi, where did this come from? And where's my dozen bagels?" 

"Can I leave?"

"Wait. How would you teenagers like to do something for money?" Jade and beck pull Bunny closer to them and away from Sikowitz and his sketchy offer.

"Can we have some details first?"

"Well, I assume you're all familiar with Kevin Chase."

"The guy who owns like half the hotels in Vegas?" Bunny asks excitedly

"I'm telling the story!"

"Sorry." Bunny pouts at Sikowitz.

"Kevin was my roommate in college, and now he's extremely wealthy, and his little boy Is turning 4 years old this week." Sikowitz sits on a storage container and sighs, "The big o four."

"What do you want, man?"

"Kevin hired the Waggafuffles to perform a song. At his son's birthday party."

"Oh, we love the Waggafuffles." Cat excitedly says and starts to dance and sing. 

_Wagga wagga wagga wag _

_Your fuffle left and right _

_Wagga wagga wagga wag _

_Your fuffle day and night _

"Shut up."

"Rex told me to shut up." Cat complains to Sikowitz.

"Yes, thank you, Rex."

"I'll give you this dollar to get to the point."

"I couldn't possibly take your money." Sikowitz takes Jade's dollar and continues his story. "Apparently, the Waggafuffles'. private jet... crashed and so, now, Kevin needs a new musical group to perform at his son's birthday party."

"So, you want us to form a kiddie musical group?"

"For just one performance."

"No." Jade says and drags Bunny with her to the door.

"He'll pay you $1,000." They all stop and stare back at him.

"A thousand?"

"Shall I tell my friend you're all in?" Sikowitz smirks.

* * *

"Okay, what do we have so far?" Tori asks Andre sitting his lemonade on top of the piano.

"I don't know. Uh, Cat, record this."

"Kay-kay. Recording." 

_My grandpa has a nose _

_And my grandma has a nose _

_Everyone you know _

_Has a nose, nose, nose _

"My grandfather's nose was blown off in the war. So, that song is a filthy lie." Jade says as she cuts up a bouquet of flowers on Tori's living room floor.

"Well, I'm sorry, I'm a serious musician. I don't know how to write a little kiddie song. Bunny you get me right." 

Bunny is sitting next to Beck on the couch playing a game on his phone. When Andre says his name he looks up and nods answering,"I don't get the point of them if they're not educational like the ABC's."

"Why did we say we'd do this?"

"It'll be fun."

"Yeah, it's so fun to put on humiliating costumes and dance around like idiots for sticky little 3 year olds." Jade says with a sarcastic tone and fake smile on her face.

"4 year olds and my mom grew those flowers In her garden."

"They're lovely."

"Okay, so what do you guys think about this song?"

_It's fun to run _

_It's fun to play _

_It's fun to make things_

_Out of clay _

_It's fun to fill your car_

_With gas _

_It's fun to break _

_Things made of glass _

_But broken glass _

_Can cut your hand _

_And then you'll bleed _

_Across the land _

_And then _

"We're not doing that." Tori shouts at Robbie for his inappropriate song.

"Well, we have to write a song about something."

"Okay, let's think. What do 4-year-old little kids like?" Beck sat up so there was room for Tori to sit down.

"Cartoons."

"Animals."

"Being annoying."

_Broken glass_

The group stares at Robbie annoyed and Andre's phone begins to ring.

"Oh, I gotta take this. Back in a sec."

"All right, here. On Splashface, the top seven most popular kiddie songs are all about food." 

"So let's write a kiddie song about food."

_Oh, broken glass _

_Is not a food _

_So don't you listen_

_To some dude _

_Who says put cheese_

_On broken glass _

_And make a sandwich _

_Out of broken glass_

"What is wrong with you?" Tori asks in disbelief.

"I like it."

"Yo, Tori, Bunny, come here. Come on, hurry." Andre calls the two over into the kitchen. Bunny looks confused before giving Beck a peck and following Tori.

"What's up?"

"Remember last week, I told you two about that music producer. who listened to my demo?"

"Yeah." They both say.

"That was him. He played it for his boss and they might wanna sign me to their record label." Andre is so excited he can't contain the smile on his face.

"Oh my god Andre! I told you they would love it." Bunny says.

Andre just smiles and pulls them both in for a group hug.

"So, now what?

"He wants me to come up with another song."

_How 'bout a song_

_About broken glass? _

_I'll help you write it _

_After class _

_There is no song _

_That can surpass this song _

_We sing _

_Bout broken glass _

"Harmonica solo!"

* * *

"Kevin."

"Sikowitz."

"Your little Henry, enjoying himself?" They both turn to look at the boy in time to see him bite the boy sitting next to him.

"He's a cute little cannibal." 

"Yes, it concerns me."

"Sikowitz, Sikowitz." Tori calls for him from behind the curtain in the Black Box. He runs over to her.

"You guys ready?"

"Almost. Everyone's changing into their costumes."

"Fab-tastic." He checks several things off of the list he has in his hands. 

"Andre wrote us a really great little kid song." 

"It's not the one Robbie left on my voicemail about broken glass, is it?" 

"No, it's really cute."

"Excellent. It's a very nice thing you guys are doing here." 

"Yeah, yeah, 1,000 bucks, right?" Tori asks to make sure Sikowitz is keeping up his end of the deal.

"Indeed." 

Cat pops up looking flustered, "Hey, You better come help Jade." 

"With what?"

"She can't get her boobs in the hamburger."

"Pardon?"

* * *

"All right, children, how many of you like a musical group called the Waggafuffles?" Sikowitz asked causing the young children to cheer and clap. "Yes, well, they're not here." 

"Boo!"

"Now, now, don't be like that."A little girl raises her hand and Sikowitz lets her speak.

"I heard the Waggafuffles' airplane fell on a mountain."

"Ah-ha. Anyway, the important part is, we have a brand new musical group to do a song for you today." Sikowitz awkwardly laughed before moving on. "All right, I give you the... The warbling... The diddly-bops."

The group came out wearing the food costumes. Cat as broccoli, Tori as ice cream, Andre as spaghetti, Jade as a hamburger, Beck is a hot dog, Robbie is a slice of pizza, and Bunny is a donut.

"Hi, kids."

"Apparently, We're the Diddly-bops." Tori says and Sikowitz just shrugs in the crowd of parents.

"We're here to sing you a special song."

"All about your favorite foods."

"Sing about dinosaurs."

"No." Beck told the boy in the same up beat tone the others were talking in.

<https://youtu.be/75cSLWtuhb4>

"Do another song!" 

"No." Beck said again.

"Happy Birthday, Henry."

"We did this for money."

* * *

Bunny walks in the Black box and sees Andre grumbling to himself looking upset.

"What's wrong?"

"It's this song. The guy from the record label told me they didn't want to associate with me because it didn't fit their image."

"Well they're stupid." Bunny says bluntly.

"What do you mean? This could have been my chance to get my music out there."

"I mean if they were smart they wouldn't dump you just because the song doesn't fit their image. That song you spent two days on went viral over night. Imagine what you could do with more time. You are an amazing writer Andre and I don't want some stupid record label making you think otherwise."

"You're just saying that." Andre blushes at Bunny's earnest response.

"Nope, I really believe that. You know what, I've been working on this song and I think you really need to hear it. You will be the first person to do so, feel special."

"Alright let's hear it."

Bunny pulls his guitar out of his case, "This song is called [Believe](https://youtu.be/IZMYO_iT-r0)."

"Do you feel special yet?" Bunny laughed at Andre's stunned look.

"Yeah." He softly whispers.

"I have to go now, but I know you're going to create beautiful music." He hugs Andre before leaving.

Andre smiles and sits for awhile before he grabs the keyboard and starts playing again as he was hit with inspiration.

_I don't know what you been _

_Used to _

_Never been with a guy like _

_You-ooo_

_Give you a love that's true_

_To your heart _

_Na, na, na-na-na-na _

* * *

_I'll give you my song _

_These words to you_

_Sing you what I feel _

_My soul is true _

_I don't have the world _

_Can't give it to you, girl _

_But all that I can do _

_All that I can do _

_Is give this song _

_To you _

"That song is so awesome! How did you turn 'favorite foods' into that?" Tori asks Andre as she leans on the piano in her house.

"After you left Bunny played a song of his for me that really inspired me. It made me believe in myself again." 

"You have to play it for that record guy and his boss."

"Although it would be nice to rub this song in their faces, there is no way it's possible." Andre waves his hand as if he's brushing away Tori's suggestion.

"Yes there is! You can do a live performance at school."

"They're not gonna come."

"Yeah, they will. I'll beg them. I'm a very good beggar. Okay?" Tori says a little desperately. 

"Dude. You don't need to beg anyone."

"Listen, If I can get them to come, will you just sing your stupid song that's not stupid anymore?"

"Will you sing backup for me?"

"Yeah, I will." Tori smiles at Andre.

* * *

Beck, Jade, and Bunny stand in the crowd as Andre introduces his song.

"This is called [Song to You](https://youtu.be/O04ImJu0AyY)."Bunny smiles wide and gives a double thumbs up when Andre makes eye contact with him.


	10. Sleepover

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *First off I had Bunny speaking Quebecois but I just used google translate for French. If something is wrong I apologize
> 
> *I googled the French derogatory term for police. Which is chicken like how in America some people call the police pigs

"Okay, Beck. What role will Cat be playing at the great Sikowitz sleepover?" Sikowitz asks them. The small group had gathered in the Black box after their classes have ended in order to reveal the roles they had chosen for each other.

"Cat will play a 1980's stand up comedian who's very annoying."

"I wanna be a unicorn." Cat says but it's quickly shot down by Beck.

"Now, Cat, who will Robbie be playing?" 

"Well, I've decided Robbie's role should be a motivational speaker..."

"Ooh, I can do that."Robbie nods

"Who just drank some weird beverage that makes his legs weak and wobbly." Cat continues to say then giggles.

"Okay. So I'm a motivational speaker with jelly legs." 

"Yeah. I'm creative." 

"Wonderful. Robbie, tell us the character you've chosen for Bunny." Sikowitz says before taking a sip from his coconut.

"Sure, one sec." He fiddles with his over sized pear pad. "Okay. Bunny will be playing a street tough who doesn't speak English."

"Can you handle that Bunny?" Sikowitz asks him and the others silently wonder that as well. They just can't imagine Bunny being tough as he's always smiling.

"Bien sûr, je peux le gérer putain de professeur de psyco!" Bunny says in Quebecois while glaring at Sikowitz. _(Of course I can fucking handle it you psycho teacher)_

The group stares at Bunny in shock while Beck, knowing French as well, laughed at what he said.

"Wow Bunny, I didn't know you could speak French!"

"I didn't know you knew how to glare!" Tori adds on to Cat's statement.

"It's actually Quebecois and I'm dating Jade." Bunny says in English and with a smile back on his face.

"Now, back on track. Bunny, Beck's role if you please."

Bunny steps up with his notebook, "Beck will be playing a guy from England whose accent is really hard to understand, and he's always invading people's personal space."

The group continues on with their assigned roles. Tori plays a police officer, Jade plays a farm girl, and Andre plays a pregnant marathon runner.

"Who's the daddy?" Andre asks seriously.

"I can if you want." Bunny leans over Beck to whisper to Andre and Andre only blushes in response.

* * *

"Oh! Drinks, chips, dip, nuts and liquid soap." He caresses the soap dispenser until he's interrupted by the doorbell ringing. "Party time! Well, I wonder who will be arriving first." He opens the door to reveal Tori in a police costume. "Well, hello there."

"I am a police officer. Would you like some raisin bran?"

"Ah, no, thank you, but please come in." 

"Yeah, sure." Tori strolls in looking around.

"And your name is?"

"Officer P'desko. Do you have anything sharp and or pointy in your pockets that could injure me?"

"I certainly hope not."

"Doorbell!" Tori shouts as if Sikowitz hadn't heard it ringing himself.

"I'll answer it."

"M'kay."

"Ah, good evening. Come in." Sikowitz says to Andre and Robbie who are dressed in character.

"Thanks, thank you. Hoooo."

"Yes, thanks for welcoming us into your fine home! But don't forget to thank yourself! Because if you just believe in yourself, there's nothing' that you can't do!" Robbie says in a fake enthusiastic voice.

"Hey, I'm pregnant and I just ran 26 miles. Can I please get some water?"

"Of course. It's right over there."

"Okay." Andre staggers into the kitchen.

"Ah, I didn't catch your name." 

"Oh, I'm sorry. I was, uh, just admiring your fine animal statuettes. I'm Kevin Cornbloom, motivational speaker! I've devoted my life to helping teens... oh, there go the legs." Robbie's legs wobble around dramatically before he collapses to the ground.

"Are you all right?"

"I'm right as rain, thank you for asking."

Tori runs up to him and speaks into her walkie talkie, "10-21, we got a man down! Caucasian male, glasses, afro, possibly Jewish. Can I offer you some raisin bran?"

"No, thank you, officer."

"Man, I'm so tired and pregnant. I gotta sit down."

"Please, take any seat."

"Thanks. Hooooo." 

"Yes, just believe in your dreams, and you can sit in any chair, anywhere!"

"Yeah. Okay. Hoooo." Andre pauses slightly creeped out, but mostly annoyed by Robbie's character.

"Doorbell!"

"I'll get it." Sikowitz yells.

At the door is Cat,who walks straight in. "What I wanna know is what part of the chicken do the nuggets come from? Can someone tell me this, please? I mean, where's the wacky farm that raises nugget chickens?"

"Hilarious observations. Please come in." 

"And don't get me started on airplane food." Cat continues.

"I notice that you're a stand-up comedienne."

"Where's the beef?"

"I am a police officer. Would you like to join me in a handful of raisin bran?" Tori asks spitting cereal onto the floor as she continues to talk to Cat.

"What's the deal with raisin bran? Is it raisins? Is it bran? I wanna know."

Robbie interrupts, stepping in from behind them. "Ladies, please. It's not about the raisins, or the bran. It's about the future, and living your dreams, and there go the legs." 

"Oh! I think I'm gonna have a baby! Why did I just run that marathon?"

The doorbell rings and Sikowitz silently hopes it will be the last time tonight.

"You all mingle. I'll get the door."

"Well, hello. I don't believe we've met." Sikowitz shakes hands with Beck while Jade steps in behind him and Bunny shoves past them all.

"You are?" Sikowitz turns back to face Beck after he watched Bunny storming towards the food in shock.

"Oh, yes. M'name is Malcolm Winchester Fizzenworth. It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance. It's a lovely home ya have here. Let's step over in that direction, that way there, very good then."

"Sure." Sikowitz is pushed around his house while Beck embraces him.

"He got very soft lobes, doesn't he?" 

"Thank you. Don't pull." 

"Hey. You." 

"Why, hello, officer. Isn't this just a lovely shin-dig?"

"I can see your belly button."

"Why, yes, that is my belly button."

"Have you ever considered filling it with raisin bran?"

"Well, no. My name is Betty-sue Golden-heart. I live on a farm in Alabama, just north of a little..." Tori stuffs an handful of Raisin Bran into Jade's mouth so she can't finish speaking.

"Now you're eating raisin bran."

"Mmmm. I just love eating cereal that's been manhandled by your filthy hands." 

The girls head over to sit next to the others while Sikowitz stands next to Bunny.

"I don't suppose you want to tell me your name?" Sikowitz asks him.

"Ils m'appellent Angel parce qu'ils disent que j'ai le visage d'un. Je suis l'exécutant de The Reapers et je fais bien mon travail." Bunny stares with his mouth still covered and Sikowitz had to admit he was a little intimidated. _(They call me Angel cuz they say I have the face of one. I'm the enforcer for The Reapers and I do my job well.)_

Sikowitz looked around for something to do as he didn't want to stand near Bunny anymore. "Uh-oh. I spy a fly with my little thigh. Thigh? Come here, you winged nuisance. Where'd it go?"

"Well, I believe the fly in question went this way and then that way, and then over there, and then round-about, and every way except for that way and over yonder."

"There he is!"

"Oh! C'mere! Time to die!" Sikowitz raises the fly swatter and goes to kill it. Instead he crashes through the window.

"Comment êtes-vous peu qualifié, vieil homme? Vous êtes tombé par la fenêtre en essayant de tuer une mouche!" Bunny laughs while the others stare in shock. _(How unskilled are you old man? You fell through the window trying to kill a fly!)_

"Sikowitz! Are you okay?"

"Who... Who's there?"

"It's Robbie."

"Ah! You broke character! You're out!" Sikowitz shouts revealing he was only pretending to be disoriented.

"You tricked me!"

"Precisely! Now go home."

The night continues and only Robbie has been eliminated.

"I'll need to see your license and registration." 

"Oh. Sorry there, constable. I don't own a motorcar and therefore have no such documents in me trouser pockets." Beck grabs Tori's face and leans on her.

"Why don't you stop invading my personal space and have a little of this raisin bran?" 

"I'm game, so why don't you pop a dabble in me mouth?" Tori shoves some cereal into his mouth.

"Well! Aren't you two havin' a fun time eatin' raisin bran together?"

"Well, it's..." 

"Just be careful now, mister British man, 'cuz who knows what terrible things might happen to you if that continues?" Jade smiles at the two of them, but she is not happy at all. When she walks away Bunny clears his throat making Beck and Tori face him.

He's staring daggers over the top of the couch at Tori and growls, "Gardez vos mains et vos céréales pour vous, poulet." _(Keep your hands and your cereal to yourself chicken.)_

* * *

Bunny and Jade are sitting in the emergency room waiting to be seen by a doctor. Jade's hand is red and blistering and every time Bunny sees it he presses a kiss to Jade's cheek.

"I would have been able to get here on my own Bunny. You didn't have to give up the competition for me." Jade pulls his hoodie closer so her stomach doesn't show.

"You're my girlfriend Jade. I'd choose you over the silly competition anytime."

"Beck stayed." Jade says softly.

Bunny sighs. He sees that it bothers Jade no matter how much she tries to pretend it doesn't. "Don't tell him I told you but Beck told me he didn't like it when Sikowitz called him an amateur. His pride was hurt and took it as a personal challenge."

"That's so stupid. We are amateurs. We're just students!"

"Yeah but you know how important acting is to him. It's his thing."

"His thing?" Jade raises an eyebrow at that.

"Yeah like how I have music and you have your directing."

"Oh."

"I'm sure when it's all over he's going to be really worried and hovering over you to make sure you're alright to make up for not following us immediately."

Jade smiles and leans into him. "I understand but that doesn't mean I'm not going to make him work for my forgiveness."

Bunny laughs and they whisper together about how Beck will react to the little things they're going to do to make him sweat. 


	11. The Wood

Bunny and Beck follow behind Robbie and his flying drone

"Okay, now, watch as I scare the lip gloss off of Tori and Trina.Forward thrust." Robbie says and the drone flies towards the talking sisters. "And now... laser assault!"

Multicolored lasers are shot at Tori who is unaffected except for her growing annoyance. She sighs and uses her textbook to smack the aircraft causing it to crash against the ground.

"I think the rebels won that one." Beck pats Robbie on the shoulder and Bunny giggles. Robbie stomps over to the Vega sisters.

"Hey, thanks a lot for whacking my astro craft!"

" It was attacking us."

"And stupid."

Lane comes down the stairs leading a film crew to the main lobby. "We have artwork throughout the whole building, and this is kinda the main hallway."

"Get some shots of the kids on the stairs there."

"Oh, my God, they're filming something." Trina explains before running over. She continues to pose in front of the camera moving with the man so she always remains on screen.

"That girl keeps blocking my shot."

"Hey, what's goin' on?"

" Oh, these guys are shooting a TV show."

"A TV show?"

"I wanna be on a TV show." Trina tells Lane desperately.

"What show are you guys from? "

"It's a new one, called 'The Wood'."

"I wanna be on 'The Wood'. What's 'The Wood'? I wanna be on it."

"These are the producers, Kyle and..." Lane trails off waiting for the man to fill in his name.

"Mick."

"Mick."

"So, what's "the wood" about?"

"Is it about city kids trying to survive in the woods?" Bunny asks excitedly.

"No, It's a reality show about teenagers in Hollywood." Kyle says.

"I'm a teenager, and I'm in Hollywood right now.See?"

"They're here getting some shots of our school."

"And to look for interesting kids to feature on the show." They continue to answer the others and ignore Trina.

"So, is there gonna be like a casting session?"

"Uh-huh."

"After school, in the black box."

"I'll be there." Trina runs off most likely to prepare for her audition.

"Hey, can we get some shots of kids outside?"

"Sure, let's go this way."

"So, you guys gonna try out?" Trina asks the boys.

" Yeah."

"I will if Beck and Jade will."

"A reality show?" Beck answers hesitant at the idea of being a part of that type of TV.

"Yeah, they can be really fun sometimes."

"Yeah, but I'm an actor.I don't know if I wanna be involved."

"Hey!" Robbie interrupts Tori and Beck, "I think my astro craft still works."

"I thought I killed that thing."

"You may have inflicted some minor damage, but watch. As I press return to base, and have it come right." The craft flies straight into Robbie's face knocking him to the ground.

"Are you alright Robbie?" Bunny asks trying to keep in his giggles.

"Nerd down!"

With that Bunny burst into laughter he could no longer hold back. Beck smiles and pulls Bunny along with him so they wouldn't be late to class.

* * *

"Okay, next!" Kyle shouts and Tori steps up in front of the camera.

"Hey. Tori Vega. Girl."

"We can tell."

"Okay, Tori, this is a really informal audition."

"We're just trying to get a feel for your personality." Mike and Kyle say to calm Tori's nervousness.

"Got it. Feel away."

"What's the worst thing you've ever done? 

"Oh.Oh, wow. Oh, I know.I squirted the hot cheese all over my friend and her current boyfriend, who was my ex-boyfriend, and then I kissed him right in front of her, which I felt really bad about.But then, it was okay, 'cause she punched me right in the face." She finishes with a smile.

"Put a star by this girl."

____

"Tell us something you love."

"Easy, music." Andre says immediately.

"And something you hate?"

"Brussel sprouts."

"Okay, what if there was a really great song about brussel sprouts?" 

"Well, y'know, I'd probably... I'd probably feel like... Because when... it usually depends on. Um, may I go to the bathroom?"

Andre stands up and immediately stands up and goes to leave, but Bunny intercepts him. Bunny rubs his back and whispers to Andre calming him down all while the producers watch with smirks on their faces.

____

"And so, then, I realized acting is really about not acting. It's about letting the emotions inside of you come out and represent moments.." 

"Are you dating anyone?" the assistant interrupts. 

"Katie."

"I just think we should know if he has a girlfriend. Do you?"

"Yeah, and a boyfriend."

"Really?" The producers ask shocked.

"Do you have a problem with that?" Beck glares.

"No, no issues."

____

"Hello, my name is Peter but most people call me Bunny." Bunny smiles as he sits in front of the screen.

"You're absolutely adorable. Do you have a girl or boyfriend?" Katie asked.

"Yeah you already interviewed them." Bunny waved to Beck and Jade who are waiting for him.

The producers turn and see who he was talking about and were surprised. They look at Bunny who is all curly hair, smiles, and bright colors then to the two teens dressed in dark colors looking mysterious and dangerous.

"Alright back on track. What's your favorite personal object?" 

"My guitar! It was a gift from my dad before I moved here with Beck."

"Now pretend we just smashed that guitar. What would you do?" The producers sit back and watch Bunny think the scenario through.

Bunny starts to tear up and every student still in the black box stand up and watch. *A single tear falls down his face.

Everyone rushes forward, crowding around him, trying to make him feel better with Beck and Jade in the front wiping his tears. The producers watch impressed. 

* * *

"Here we go." Andre announces as he plays the first episode of ['The Wood'](https://youtu.be/oRPEQBi7EGo).

**(Beck and Bunny have been dating for 5 years and they've been dating Jade for 2)**

"Man,this show was good." Andre speaks to soon as it continues just this time about him.

_"And is Andre swooping in on Bunny while Jade and Beck to busy fighting." The screen shows Jade and Beck having an argument with Bunny standing off to the side looking sad. Bunny wanders off not noticing the cameraman following behind him. He enters one of the studio rooms that contains a piano and starts to play. _

_It's not that I'm afraid I'm not enough for her_

_It's not that I can't find the words to say_

_But when she's with him, she seems happier_

_And I don't want to take that away_

_How many times can I see your face?_

_How many times will you walk away?_

_I just have to let you know_

_Andre walks in the room through a side door not knowing that they were being filmed. "Are you alright Bunny?" _

_"Yeah, just Jade and Beck fighting again." _

_"Sorry man." Andre sits next to Bunny at the piano and gives him a side hug._

_"It's fine. I snuck away to work on that song I was telling you about."_

_"The one you cant figure out a title for?"_

_"Yeah! I've got the music and most of the lyrics down but I'm blank at this one part nothing seems to flow right." Bunny explains. The cameraman silently moved around so they can see the two boy's faces._

_"Well let me take a crack at it. You've got me all excited." They laugh together and Bunny starts playing again this time with Andre singing along._

_I'm not try'na start a fire, with this flame_

_But I'm worried that your heart might feel the same_

_And I have to be honest with you baby_

_Tell me If I'm wrong, and this is crazy_

_But I got you this rose_

_And I need to know_

_Will you let it die or let it grow?_

_You can tell me to stop, if you already know_

_Though I'm not sure my heart can take it_

_But the look on your face says, don't let me go_

_Andre and Bunny are face to face. Bunny smiling in amazement and Andre watches him with longing._

_"That was perfect Andre!"_

_Andre stammers, "You... You think so? I was t_ _hinking you could call it Roses."_

_Bunny hugs him, "Alright we just got to put it all [together](https://youtu.be/EJO0brYrwZg)." _

The episode ends with the boys messing around on the piano with their shoulders bumping occasionally.

"Ok. Not so cool anymore." Andre whispers feeling Beck's glare. Jade jumps Tori and starts fighting.

* * *

"Yeah, we took two separate phone calls and cut 'em together."

"Pretty cool, right?" The producers smile and go back to texting.

"Cool?"

"She almost killed me."

"I wouldn't have actually killed you."

"Well, aren't you sweet?"

"We didn't do anything with dreads and the cutie pie's tape though. They had the least editing out of the whole show."

Bunny stays silent not sure if he should feel annoyed or flattered while Andre speaks up embarrassed by what they caught of him on film.

"Isn't 'The wood' supposed to be a reality show?"

"Yeah."

"Uh-huh."

"But the phone call you guys cut together, that wasn't real."

"So?" Mike shrugs off Beck's comment.

"Almost nothing is real in reality shows.It's entertainment. Drama."

"Our job as producers is to take the footage we get and make it into something people wanna watch."

"Yeah, we get that, but."

"Look, you guys go to this school 'cause you wanna entertain people, right?" Kyle asks interrupting Tori.

The group of friends agree.

"Okay.Well, this is no different than being in a play or a movie.It's acting."

"Just without a script."

"So, like improv."

"Exactly."

"Thank you."

Bunny watches as the producers get his friends to agree to keep being a part of the show. As his girl friend and Tori fake a fight Bunny knows this is going to get out of hand at some point. He wants no part of this, he just has to come up with some way out.

* * *

"Eat a rag."

"You eat two rags." Andre starts to smile and face the camera crew, "You get all that?"

"Got it."

"Really good stuff, guys." Kyle talks to the two boys as the crowd disperses with the ringing bell.

"We'll give you more stuff later."

"Cool."

Bunny follows behind the men and waits until crew leave to find some of the others to film, "Hey Kyle!"

They're outside now. "Yeah?" Kyle turns around.

"I don't like how this show is making my friends act so I want out of the show."

Kyle is getting mad and starts to yell not paying attention to the students who are hanging around, "I don't care that you don't like it! You're not leaving the show!"

Bunny starts to cry, "Why not?" 

The students once again swarm around a crying Bunny. Some are there to comfort him and the others are shouting at Kyle for making him cry.

"Okay! Okay, you can be off the show!" Kyle shouts panicking.

Bunny sniffles and thanks all the students who helped him. As they walk away he waves and smiles at them until it's just him and Kyle.

Bunny's face clears up and he faces Kyle again.

"You were just pretending." Kyle looks shocked.

"Of course. I may be focusing on my music, but that doesn't mean I don't know how to act." Bunny places his shades on his face, "Nice doing business with you." and walks away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *When I picked that GIF of Dean I had the "Single Man tear" song stuck in my head


	12. Came to Be

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Includes a past abusive relationship: The abuse is mainly verbal and not very graphic but you've been warned in case

The group of friends are relaxing together at Tori's house as it was the weekend and no one felt like going out. Cat and Robbie were in the kitchen, Tori and Andre were sitting at the piano, and the trio were cuddling on the sofa. Beck whispers something in Bunny's ear that causes him to smile and give Beck a kiss.

Jade runs her nails through Bunny's hair and smiles at both of them, her face free from jealousy.

"Okay, I don't get it.. How does your relationship work? How did you even get to this?" Tori asks.

The trio turn to look at Tori. "How is our relationship any of your business? Don't stick your nose where it doesn't belong Tori!" Jade glares.

"Calm down Jade." Bunny rubs Jade's back to sooth her.

"Actually we're kind of curious as well?" 

"Don't you guys know? You've been going to school with them for a while right?" Tori asks the others.

"Yeah, I remember the rumors about the hot guys from Canada last year. A lot of girls were upset that you were together."

"Then at some point Jade was there like she had always been and she's scary so no one questioned it." 

Tori looks back at the three extremely curious. "Will you just tell us?"

Beck just sighs and looks at Jade and Bunny. The three have a silent conversation before Jade just nods and curls in on herself. Bunny gathers her close and they start talking.

_Flashback_

_ **(Warning for abusive relationship: Verbal and not very graphic but you've been warned just in case)** _

_It's been about a week since Bunny and Beck moved from Canada in order to attend Hollywood Arts. They've enjoyed the art driven classes, the friends they've made who are just as focused on their dreams, and they're here together._

_"Shut up Jade. No one cares about the fucking show!" A boy down the hall shouts. Bunny and Beck turn from where they're leaning against their lockers to see what's going on._

_A group of teens dressed in black, with spikes , chains, and hair dyed bright colors all stand together laughing and shoving each other. The one who shouted is a boy with bleached hair and a leather jacket._

_ _

_"I'm the assistant playwright for this Axel!" A pale girl with dark hair shouts back at the boy._

_"Yeah emphasis on the assistant part." the group of punks laugh and leave the girl, Jade, alone by the lockers._

_Beck and Bunny don't even have to look at each other before they are both walking towards her. _

_"What do you want?"_

_"We want to see if your okay?"Bunny's soft voice makes Jade look up at them._

_"Why do you even care? Think I'll put out if you're nice enough?" She glares at the two boys. _

_"Oh no! First of all we're together so you don't have to worry about that and second, we just overheard what you said and thought you should be really proud of your work."_

_"Yeah don't listen to those bastards." Bunny bounced on his tip toes hoping for Jade to cheer up._

_"What did I tell you about cussing Bunny?"_

_"Not to, but Beck."_

_"No you are going on punishment when we get back home."_

_"Not punishment! It was only one cuss word can't you."_

_The argument is interrupted by Jade snorting. "I like you two. You're allowed to approach me from now on."_

_The two just smile. "Alright, want to tell us about this play you wrote."_

________________________________

_Bunny is sitting in one of the school lounge chairs texting Beck when he hears Jade's voice. It's been a few weeks since they first started talking to the girl and Bunny is surprised at how well all three of them get along. It feels like she's been with them for years._

_ _

_Bunny looks up in time to see Axel through Jade's stuff away from them in anger. Axel grabs Jade's face and sneers at her, "I don't give a crap if your doing homework pay attention to me when I'm talking to you. God you can't even do the most simplest things."_

_Jade just sits there and lets him squeeze her face too tight. Bunny isn't sure if he should approach him or not. He doesn't want to make the situation worse for Jade and if Axel chooses to get physical there was no way Bunny would be able to fight back. He chooses to record the altercation just in case._

_"I'm sorry, I just got behind on my work and needed to get it done." Jade whispers._

_Before Axel could speak again, and from the way his eyes took a cruel glint it wouldn't have been kind, his phone rang. "What do you want? Really baby? Alright I'll be right there." He looks back down at Jade who sat there not looking back at him or reacting to the way he talked to the other girl on the phone._

_"I've got some shit to take care of at Roxy's place so don't wait up for me."_

_"Roxy again?"_

_"You got something to say about that? You know your lucky I chose to be with somebody as pathetic as you so you don't have any say about the people I hang with." Axel glares and walks away._

_Bunny stops the recording and rushes forward to help Jade pick up her work._

_"Don't say anything." Jade warns Bunny with a glare, but he can tell she doesn't mean it._

_"I will only say that we are here for you when you're ready."_

_______________________________

_"How do you feel about her joining us?" Beck asks me as we lay in bed together._

_"I've been waiting for you to ask me this." Bunny smiles and rolls over so they're face to face._

_"Really?"_

_"Yeah I have. I know you like Jade. She's got fire when she's away from Axel and you love that. I can't fight you the way you like."_

_Beck's brow furrows but Bunny interrupts._

_"I know it's true Beck and I'm not mad about it. I'm a soft boy who likes to be spoiled, but she brings out my tough side. Makes me want to protect her you know." Bunny giggles before becoming serious again, "I know you love me, that I have no doubt about, but I think we have more room in our hearts to love someone else as well."_

_"You. Are. Perfect. How. Did. I. Get. So. Lucky." Beck kisses Bunny in between each word. "Now how are we going to ask her out?"_

_"Leave it to me, I've got it all planned out."_

___________________

_Beck brings Jade into the backyard of his parents house with his hands covering her eyes. _

_"You know this isn't going to be a surprise we have movie nights every Friday Beck."_

_"Just trust me. This time it'll be a little different from a hang out. You can look now."_

_Jade looks around and sees a cute movie night set up. Soft pillows and blankets, Sushi and her other favorite movie snacks, and the menu screen for the first Scissoring is projected on a huge screen._

_ _

_"You did this for me?"_

_"Well yeah." Beck runs his hand through his hair nervously._

_"Where's Bunny?" _

_"That's surprise number two."_

_Bunny steps from around the corner with his guitar strapped on and a nervous look on his face._

_"What's going on you guys?"_

_"Just wait. You can ask us all the questions you want, just after we do this."_

_Bunny starts [strumming.](https://youtu.be/3EnkFKhfHwc)_

**(Just image the song is plural i.e I = we etc.)**

_Jade stands there shocked and unsure what to say. "Will you ask me?"_

_Beck and Bunny smile and ask together, "Jade will you go out with both of us?"_

_Flashback End_

"What happened next? Did you say yes Jade?" Cat asked fully enthralled by the story.

"Yes Cat, she said yes." Beck smiled at her.

"But wait."

Jade groaned, "What now Tori?"

"What happened to Axel? I've never seen him at school before?" Tori asked.

The trio chuckled and shared looks.

"What? What is with the looking at each other and the laughing?"

"Well," Bunny began as he straightened his knee high socks, "Let's just say my family has ties Canadian monarchy and such threats need to be dealt with no matter how far down the line of succession I am."

The group of friends are shocked silent and the trio just smile and cuddle together once more.


	13. Moon Jam

"Hold up. Hold up. Someone was off key." The teacher says. The class had been harmonizing together until someone threw them off. 

"Yeah. Who was it?"

"Two hints: Robbie and Shapiro" Rex says.

"My singing was not off." 

"Man, your whole life is off."

Robbie looks around the room before his eyes land on Bunny, "Well, I think maybe Bunny was off key."

"No I wasn't!" Bunny sticks his tongue out at Robbie.

"Fine then, Tori was off key."

"Tori wasn't off." The good looking boy tells Robbie before turning to look at Tori, "You were perfect. Really nice tone."

"Handsome boy thinks I was perfect."

The bell rings and the class stands ready to leave before the teacher stops them, "Uh-uh! Not so fast. Let's talk about your homework assignment."

"For the Full Moon Jam?"

"Mm-hmm. You all have to do a song and your performance will count as 1/3 of your semester grade." The teacher explains. 

"We have to sing a solo?"

"It can be a solo, or you can pair up with someone in this class and sing a duet. But just solos and duets."

At this moment plans are flying through Bunny's mind. He already has an idea for the chorus he wants to start on.

"So, Tori, what should we sing together?"

"I call Tori!" A girl shouts running up to her.

"I already called Tori."

"I want Bunny!"

The class crowded around Bunny and Tori shouting about pairing up with them. The students grab at them pushing and pulling at each of them.

"If you don't let me go I'll tell Jade and Beck you touched me." The crowd gasps and take several steps away from Bunny and Tori.

"Yeah back up! You guys can't just call us like the front seat in your mom's minivan."

"I never had a mom." 

"I'm singing a solo, okay?"

"I am too!" Bunny adds. They both walk away alone to their next classes.

* * *

Bunny is curled up in bed strumming his guitar while humming. Beck sits on the other side of the bed reading a book and enjoying the atmosphere when Bunny's phone rings.

"Hello? Oh, hey how are you doing? That's great! Nothing really just working on a song for class. Uh sure, is lunch alright for you? Great see you then." Bunny hangs up and sits with a confused look on his face.

"Who was that?"

"Camila."

Beck puts his book down, "Why was she calling you?"

"She said she needed to talk to me about something important. We're going to get lunch.Did you want to come?"

"I'm taking Jade to The Scissoring museum remember." 

"Oh right. I'll just take my bike, tell Jade I said hi."

Bunny pulls up to a nice cafe where Camila and unknown man sat at the patio tables.

"Bunny, over here!"

Camila gives Bunny a hug before introducing them, "This is Dwayne Ciriano, the lead producer for my first album. Dwayne, this is Bunny."

"Nice to meet you. Bunny is an interesting name."

"Well, my name is actually Peter Cotton, but my friends call me Bunny." Bunny says as he shakes Dwayne's hand. "Not that I don't love seeing you again, but why did you call me here?"

"As you know I'm working on my album and one of the songs I'm including is Senorita. When Dwayne heard it he said he wanted to meet you." 

"Why?"

"The second I heard the song I fell in love with how your voices played together. I knew we needed another song from you two and had Camila introduce us."

Bunny gasps in disbelief, "What,but what about my school work? I'm working on my Moon Jam piece."

"I loved working with you at school and I'd love to work with you again Bunny. I think you should give this a chance."

"We want you to feature on another song with Camila. This could be a once in a lifetime experience! Are you up for it?" Dwayne asks Bunny with a challenging smirk on his face.

* * *

"So we checked it out with some of the other girls Ryder's gone out with.

"And it's true." Cat says softly.

"So he's just using me to get a good grade?"

"Sorry, Tori." Cat lightly pats Tori's knee and Bunny gives her a gentle hug. 

The solemn atmosphere is disturbed by Jade's insensitive comment, "You must feel pretty stupid right now."

"Okay, that's a time-out."

"Bunny is the one that gets time outs!" Jade argues.

"Go sit on the steps!" Jade stomps towards the stairs. "Bunny's usual time out rules Jade." Jade freezes then pouts, no longer stomping.

"So what do I do now?" 

"Well, you're not still gonna sing a duet with that jerk, right?"

"Ugh, no way." Tori says angrily.

"Good. So he'll fail." 

"Yeah, but I don't wanna fail too."

"So what are you gonna sing?"

"A song, a really cool song that you're gonna help me write tonight." Tori grabs Andre's arm.

"I can't." The rest of the group beg after hearing Andre's refusal.

"All right. I'll just celebrate my 97-year-old great-grandpa's birthday with him next year, possibly. Well, come on!"

Bunny feeling bad that they're making Andre miss something so important speaks up, "I can help, maybe it wont take as long?"

"No Bunny, you have a lot on your plate already. Thank you for offering though."

"Yeah, don't think I haven't noticed you putting off working on your own song to work with Camila. You're already behind on your own song."

Bunny widens his eyes and looks at Beck, "I want to help."

"They're right Bunny. I don't want you to fail because you were helping me."  
  
"Alright, but I'll be working right here just in case you need me."

"Thanks Bunny." The group smile at the kind boy before getting to work.

* * *

"Bunny!" Camila waves him over to her seat.

Bunny runs over smiling, he picks her up for a quick hug before placing her back down."I didn't know you were coming."

"How could I not? You've helped me so much with mine so now I'm going to cheer you on while you show off your own hard work."

"Thanks Camila. Did you come alone?"

"No, my family and Dwayne came with me they're just getting snacks right now. Where are Beck and Jade?"

"Oh they're backstage helping Tori with a little revenge."

"Revenge?" She asks worried.

"It's alright, just watch." 

"[Tori Vega and Ryder Daniels](https://youtu.be/ICv-C-sm6JA)!"

"Come on, let's go talk to her!" Bunny pulls Camila backstage where they find his friends congratulating Tori and the teachers talking to Ryder a little farther away. "Tori! Guys!"

"Bunny!"

"I am so proud of you and Andre that was an amazing song!" Camila smiles at the group who freeze at the sight of her.

"Thanks so much, but why are you here?"

"Like I told Bunny we wanted support him."

"We?" Before Camila can answer it's announced that Bunny is up next.

"Ah, we can do introductions later."

Beck and Jade each give Bunny a kiss for luck and leave to sit with Camila.

<https://youtu.be/NAmkiDNUlGk>


	14. Opportunity

_ **Warning: I know nothing of how the music industry or how recording music goes so don't take this as fact** _

Bunny and Camila are sitting next to Dwayne and the sound tech in the studio. They just finished recording and are listening to the [playback.](https://youtu.be/E02B9v4XM9w)

"What do you guys think?"

"It sounds amazing!" Bunny cheers.

"Yeah this is perfect!" 

Bunny smiles as Camila talks to the sound tech, he turns to put his guitar away when Dwayne calls his name.

"Hey, Bunny do you have a moment to talk?"

"Yeah, I took my bike today so I'm not in any rush. What do you want to talk about?"

They walk out into the hallway, "It's clear your a skilled singer, but you also are a very talented writer.Have you given much thought to your career?"

"Not really, I mean I just write my own songs."

"I think you should write for others professionally." Bunny turns to face Dwayne shocked.

"Me?"

"Listen, I have a group I want you to meet. Get to know them, see if you could work with them, and if you still think you can't do it then you don't have to."

"Alright, I'll do it."

Dwayne pats him on the back and brings him into a lounge type room with comfy sofas and cool art on the walls. In the room four boys are goofing off.

"Sit down you brats! I have someone for you to meet."

"Dwayne!" The boys shout together.

"Yeah, yeah. Bunny I want you to meet these ruffians. They make up another band I produce for, 5 Seconds of Summer."

"Wow! So cute! Are you our new writer?" One of the boys claps.

"I'm trying to convince him. Now get to know each other, and don't scare him off you brats."

"Whatever you say Dwayne."

"Well we should introduce ourselves. I'm Michael but everyone calls me Mikey."

"I'm Calum."

"Luke."

"Ashton, but I go by Ash."

**(from right to left- Mikey, Calum, Luke, Ashton)**

"Nice to meet you. My name is Peter, but my friends call me Bunny." Bunny smiles sweetly at the boys.

"I think this is going to be something special."

_____________________________________________

This is the shortest chapter I've ever written because it's only a setup for one of the latter chapters.

A message for all my readers: Wash your hands, avoid going out unless for emergencies, Social distancing

Stay safe and healthy✌


	15. Helen

"All right! Tori and Jade, you two are going to play husband and wife."

Tori turns in her chair to say to Jade, "I'll be the wife." 

"Yeah, no kidding."

Jade pulls her hand from Beck as she stands up so Bunny offers his hand for him to play with.

"Now, here's your brand new synthetically red-headed baby. Bunny, thank you for lending us a pacifier."

"I had a few spares today." Bunny shrugs.

"Wait, before we start, I was just wondering, I have three question." 

"Now, your dialogue should all be friendly and happy but your subtext is anger, so you must say your happy lines angrily. Action." Sikowitz shouts.

"Hey! I am so honking' happy that we got married, and then had this cute little baby!"

"Ditto to that! I tell ya this: Nothing on this planet warms my cockles more than looking' at that magical pile a'baby right there!" 

Cat pulls the pacifier out of her mouth, "Goo!"

"Aw, did ya hear that goo?"

"Excuse me. I hate to interrupt but I'm gonna do it anyway. Hello children. Sikowitz."

"Helen." Sikowitz says her name in the same tone.

"Well, I'm just stopping by all the classrooms to say hello, y'know, introduce myself personally, y'know, get a feel for the vibe of the school. Hmm, you see him? That's the spazzy boy whose bike I ran over."

"Heh heh! Spazzy..." Rex laughs.

"So, Helen, maybe you'd like to tell the kids a little bit about your... background."

"Oh! Glad to! As a child I starred in the television program, happy times."

"Oh my God! You were the little girl who always said: 'that is not my job'." Tori points to her excitedly. 

"Ha ha ha! Yes, yes I was. And most recently, I was the senior manager at the premiere movie theater in San Diego. Ugh, is that child sucking' on a binky?"

Cat says nothing so Bunny speaks up, "There very soothing."

Helen smiles at the cheery boy.

"I was just teaching the kids about sub-text, in terms of acting." 

"Oh! Well, carry on then. I'll see you all at the re-auditions."

The loud questions stops Helen before she can leave the classroom."What do you mean re-auditions?"

"To stay in this school. Next week, you gotta perform a scene, sing a song, do a dance, bang a drum, tickle a banjo... I don't care. Just show me some talent."

"Y'know... All of us already auditioned." Beck says.

"That's how we got here."

"You auditioned for the old principal. Not for me."

"Wait, so you mean like... I sing a song for you, and if you like it, I get to stay at the Hollywood arts..." Tori says nervously.

"Mmm-hmm, and if I don't, bye-bye!"

"Uh, no offense, Helen, but what do you know about singing a song?"

Helen hands her clipboard to her assistant and clears her throat.

_Heyyy-ayyy_

_you need to shut your mouth _

_open up your eyes and seeeee _

_that ya don't know nothin' _

_nothin' about meeeeeee _

They walk out of the room and leave the students shocked. Only Beck is awkwardly clapping.

"Who else is frightened by her?" Sikowitz asks and the whole class raises their hands except Jade and Bunny.

"I think she's cool!"

* * *

"Jade! Beck!" 

"Bunny?" Beck and Jade were making out against the lockers, but pulled apart when they heard Bunny shouting.

"There you are. I've been looking all over for you two." Bunny huffs out of breath.

"Bunny we always wait for you here after photography class."

"Oh yeah, I got so excited I forgot."

"What made you excited?" Beck pulled Bunny into his embrace so all three of them were holding onto each other.

"I finally decided what I'm going to do for my re-audition, and I need your help."

"Of course Bunny." 

"Great!" Bunny kisses them both on the lips and ran off. They watch him stop in front of several of marching band members and gesture wildly excited for his plans.

* * *

Helen goes through several [auditions](https://youtu.be/rj2JEum-eKc) before it's finally Jade's turn.

_Why are you doing that? _

_Because you're bad. _

"So, you wrote this movie yourself?" Helen asks completely freaked out.

"And directed it and starred in it."

"Mmm-hmm."

_ All around the mulberry bush_

_the monkey chased the weasel_

_the monkey thought 'twas all in fun..._

"You just gonna sing, huh? I... I don't understand what..." 

"Shhhhhh." Jade shushes her, but Helen keeps talking. 

"B... but, you're in the bathtub..." 

"Shhhhhh!"

_Stop it! Ahhhhhhh! _

_Pop goes the weasel._

_I hate you! _

_I love you! _

_I hate you!_

_I love you! _

* * *

_cause you know that if you live in your imagination_

_tomorrow you'll be everybody's fascination _

_in my victory_

_just remember me_

_when I make it shine_

_make it shine_

_ _

_yeah_

_when I make it shine_

_yeah_

_when I make it shine_

s_hine, shine_

* * *

"Another video?" Helen asks her assistant as the large screen lowers once again.

"Yeah! My girlfriend Jade directed it!"

Everyone who was in the room for Jade's audition can't help but shiver as they remember her film.

"Let's get this over with." Helen waves her hand and the video [plays](https://youtu.be/mytLRy32Viw).

"Wow, that was great!"

"Thanks! I wrote the song and everyone that was in it goes to the school too." Bunny smiles and he's so adorable Helen can't help but pinch his cheeks.

* * *

Jade, Beck, and Bunny are all laying in Beck's bed together relaxing after school.

"We never asked, but what inspired your audition song?"

"It's about our future." Bunny rolls over so he's facing the two, "We'll all be moving on to bigger and better things, new opportunities are right around the corner! Sophomore year will be over soon and even then high school can't last forever. I can't wait to see what happens next!"

"Even if it breaks us apart?" Jade whispers.

"Impossible."

"Good because I'm keeping you two with me for the rest of my life. Nothing will break us up." Beck declares.

"That sounds like a marriage proposal."

Beck stares at the two loves of his life, "Yeah."

Jade and Bunny sit up staring down at Beck. "You're serious? How would that even work with three of us?"

"I don't know, but even if the world doesn't recognize it as a real marriage it'll be real to me. Do you want to marry me?"

Jade and Bunny have tears in their eyes and they're breathing hard with smiles on their faces, "Yes!" they say together.

Beck gets off the bed and goes to Bunny's hidden candy stash.

"How did you know that was there?"Bunny's gasps.

Beck chuckles as he walks back to them. He gets down on one knee and pulls out three ring pops. "This was a total spur of the moment thing so I don't have real rings to give you, but know my emotions behind them are real. I have loved you Peter Cotton, since the moment you sat next to me in the third grade. You told me to call you Bunny, that I had a beautiful smile, and then shared your skittles with me. As we grew so did my love for you. I thought we were complete until we came to Hollywood arts and met you Jade."

He turns to face Jade still on one knee.

"You Jade, are a spitfire and you bring out a new side to the both of us. At first I didn't know what to do with my feelings for you as I knew Bunny was the love of my life, but he made me see that we can love more than one person. My love for you isn't less than the love I have for him and I know the love you two share doesn't mean you two love me any less. We wouldn't be the same without you Jade and I'm so glad we met you."

He slides the blue ring on Bunny's finger, the green one on Jade's, and puts the red one on himself.

"We are just at the start of our journey together and though we may argue along the way, or our dreams might take our focus away from each other, I know I'll fight with everything I am to get back to you. This is my promise to the both of you that I'm going to marry you in the future no matter what."

Bunny breaks out into full sobs and launches himself at Beck. They crash to the floor sharing kisses and wiping the tears from each others faces. 

"We'll hold you to that promise babe." Jade lays out next to them and gets pulled into the hug.


	16. Crushed

"Hey man." Beck says as he walks into the classroom where Andre has been waiting.

"Oh hey."

"Jade and Bunny aren't here yet?"

Andre hesitates, "Um, about Jade..." 

"Yeah?"

"Look, don't take this the wrong way but... I dunno if she's the right girl to sing my song."

"Why not?"

"I dunno, just... She scares me."

"Jade scares you?" Beck laughs.

"She scares everybody."

Jade burst into the room angry beyond belief and a calm Bunny follows behind her, "I am gonna kill him!" 

"What happened?"

"Sinjin sat on her new scissors." Bunny explains giving Beck a hug.

"Okay, okay calm down..." 

"I'm not gonna calm down, they're bent! They've lost their sizz!" Jade throws her scissors at the wall causing Andre to flinch back into his keyboard.

"You kids have fun." Beck kisses his significant others on the cheeks then leaves the room.

The three stand around not sure what to do. "I brought my guitar. When you played the song this morning I couldn't stop myself from making an accompaniment."

"Umm, that's great Bunny I'd love to hear it."

Hours pass as the three work together on Andre's song. He's still uncomfortable around Jade but he can look at Jade without cowering in fear every time she talks to him.

"Alright. You ever try this when you were a kid?"

"Whoa, whoa, whatcha doin'?" Andre pulls his hand back. 

"Just give me your hand, don't be a baby." 

"Alright... I'm trusting you."

"Yeah, yeah... big mistake... Make a fist?" 

"Okay... What are you doing?" 

"Uh... talk less... And open your hand. Fist." Jade keeps rubbing Andre's hand while Bunny is writing with a smile on his face. 

"You sure there's a point to this?"

"Yep... and here it comes... Open?" 

"Oooh, it's all tingly!" 

"See?" The two laugh together.

"Haha... do it again!!" 

"No! You have to finish writing your song... the chorus." 

Andre sighs frustrated and ready to give up. "Eh, it's after midnight, let's just bail."

"Uh uh. You got a break, now finish writing the chorus." 

"I've been tryin' to finish it for three hours."

"Wow. Great, now shut up and sing something." Andre starts to play the song on the keyboard. "Keep goin'." 

_I... I really wish that I could write the next line_

_My favorite letter's J _

_Tuna fish filet_

_I'm gonna wash my dog with some blue shampoo _

"Well that wasn't terrible, but I wrote something I think we should try." Bunny shows his notes to Jade and she smiles at him impressed. 

"Record us." 

"All right. Here we go."

_There is no upper hand I'm givin' you mine _

_It doesn't have to end up wastin' your time _

_There's things that I could say _

_But here in my way _

_I want to let you know that it's all okay_

Andre is frozen as he listens to the two duet. He is amazed by their voices, but he is stricken by Bunny's beauty.

"Whatcha think? Ya like that?"

______________________________________

"Andre." 

"Did you get my text?" 

"Yes... why do you think I'm standing here at three in the morning?!" Tori yells at Andre. She is tired and ready for this to be over.

"I'm tripping' out, Tori... I'm tripping' out."

"All right, just come in, come in." 

Andre wheels his bike into her house, "Go make me cocoa."

"I'm not making cocoa."

"Ohhhhh."

"What is wrong with you?"

"I think I'm in love with Bunny."

Tori is immediately more awake. "I'll make the cocoa."

"You think you're in love with Bunny?"

"I think so." Andre admits.

"Okay, what happened tonight?"

"I dunno... We were just working' together... All night... at school... And I just saw him sing... And then he just looked so... So cute and sweet, but thats just tonight. I think I've been in love with him for a while."

Tori smacks his arm. "Dude... you can't love Bunny!"

"Like I don't know that?! Beck is one of my best friends and Jade would kill me if I even tried!"

"Good. So just forget about this." 

"I can't! Ahhh!" Andre keeps panicking.

"Why can't you?"

"All right, see... Ever since I was little, I could never keep my feelings inside. Even if I want to, I just can't... If I feel something', I gotta let it out, or else... I get wonky in the head!" 

__________________________________________

Tori and Andre are once again at her house trying to deal with Andre's crush on Bunny after the awkward conversation at school.

"Man...You're really messed up about this."

"Y'know... last night, after... After I got home..." Andre grabs a pillow for comfort. 

"Yeah?" 

"I couldn't sleep... So I stayed up 'til dawn, writing another song about Bunny."

"Another song? That's so sweet." 

"It's evil!" Andre shouts. He moves to the kitchen as he's filled with restless energy. "It was fine when I thought it was just because he inspired me, but now that I know it's because I like him...He's Beck and Jade's boyfriend Tori!"

"I know, I know... Okay okay wait wait wait wait..." 

"What?" 

"The song you wrote about him, you expressed your feelings in that song, right?"

"Yeah." 

"So, just sing Bunny that song, and then you can get over him." Tori explains her plan.

"If I sing him the song, then she's gonna know how I feel. And then Beck and Jade will know! And then I'm a bad person and I promised my grandma I'd never be a bad person! Y'know, before she lost her mind." 

"Bunny doesn't have to know the song's about him." 

Andre eats a handful of nuts as he's distracted. "His name's in it, like 10 times! Ah, I hate nuts." He spits them back out. 

"Well, how did you make the other songs work then? If you wrote Bunny's name in any of them I'm sure you would have realized your crush sooner."

"I just changed the 'boy' to 'girl'" Andre shrugs.

"So just change the 'Bunny' to 'baby'."

"Baby... Yeah, baby could be anybody."

"Uh-huh. Then you sing your song tomorrow night at school... The Friday night concert. Bunny'll be in the audience. You can sing him your song, and he'll never even know it's for him." 

"I don't know if I can do it. I'm feeling' very emotional." Andre covers his eyes with his hand. 

"You want me to sing it with you?" 

"Yes, please."

__________________________________________

"Okay. Comin' up next, we got Andre Harris and Tori Vega, singing an original song, written by Andre. Give it up everybody!" 

[After the song](https://youtu.be/pDAELNhIR_M) ended the two wen to join their friends below. They are greeted with cheers and congratulations for a well written and performed song. Bunny holds Andre in a tight hug then pulls back. 

Andre stares into his eyes and smiles as Bunny smiles back pride clearly shinning through.

"Hey they got spaghetti-tacos over there!"

"Let's go."

Only Tori and Andre remain behind as the rest of the group run off to the food. "Bunny hugged you."

"Yeah, he did."

"So you okay now? You wonky?"

"I'm not sure... I've had these feelings for awhile even though I just noticed them. It's going to take some time, but I'll get over him eventually." Andre sighs. Tori pulls him into a hug sad that his crush for Bunny can never be realized.

"Let's go get some food."

They walk off arm in arm towards the rest of their friends.


	17. Release Party

The music is blasting at the house party. Andre and Cat are talking to the girls in Little Mix, Tori is getting a drink from the kitchen with Andrew Lloyd Webber, and Robbie is talking to a comedy club owner Luke introduced him to at the beginning of the night. Beck and Jade are sitting with Bunny on the love seat watching all the people come up to congratulate him.

"That was Charlie Puth! Bunny, Charlie Puth just gave you his card and said he'd love to write with you sometime!"

Bunny stared at the card for a second more before breaking out into the most beautiful smile. "Oh my god!" He laughs and hugs his partners tight.

"This is it. This is the start of everything for you." 

"For us." Jade says as she grabs her boys hands.

"I'm too excited to sit, let's go dance."

Bunny pulls them all further into the living room and onto the 'dance floor'. The boys put Jade in between them and start swaying to the beat. Smiles, quick kisses, teasing touches, the three are in their own world.

"Hey, I don't want to interrupt whatever you're doing with your eyes, but I need to steal Bunny for a moment." Calum shouted. He grabbed Bunny's hand and before the three could refuse he pulled him away to where the rest of the band waited.

The music cuts off, "Hello everyone! We want to thank you all for coming to our release party for our album, Second Summer."

"There are so many people who helped make this album possible but we want to take this time to thank Bunny in particular." Mikey tells the crowd before turning to face Bunny.

"You are adorable, the nicest person we've ever met, and a wickedly talented writer."

"Also a really good singer."

"We never would have made it without you Bunny, and we know you're only going to do bigger and better things from here on out."

Luke smiles, "So remember us when you make it big."

Bunny starts to cry and brings the boys of 5 seconds of Summer into a group hug.

The countdown starts for the drop. At midnight Second Summer will be released to all streaming services.

_ **10 ** _

_ **9 ** _

_ **8 ** _

_ **7 ** _

_ **6 ** _

_ **5 ** _

_ **4** _

_ **3 ** _

_ **2 ** _

_ **1** _

"Second Summer is live!"

The first song of the album plays and the crowd starts screaming.

[Song 1](https://youtu.be/X2BYmmTI04I)

[Song 2](https://youtu.be/RLLEB4Ac3Hg)

[Song 3](https://youtu.be/K0X7u_mmREE)

[Song 4](https://youtu.be/MKfzMOC19Fc)

[Song 5](https://youtu.be/PKcGR3hexig)

[Song 6](https://youtu.be/0FfG_5JBVBQ)

[Song 7](https://youtu.be/DCCJCILiX3o)

[Song 8](https://youtu.be/-RJSbO8UZVY)

As Youngblood is playing Bunny goes out to the balcony. He breaths in the chilly air and just takes in the moment. He's at the release party for the album he helped write. He and his friends are networking with some of the most successful artists in the business.

This is one of the most happiest moments in his life.

"Hello?"

Bunny turns to face the new figure.

"Yes?"

"My name is Andrew Gertler, I work for Island Records."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a short chapter for being the "last chapter" It's meant to be a little hint as what the HA group's future will be. The only chapter left is the Epilogue!


	18. Epilogue

"Babe, we're going to be late!" Beck called up to Bunny.

"Juniper will be fine with the babysitter!" Jade shouts.

The three were heading to the ten year reunion at Hollywood Arts. The three married straight out of high school, though it's not recognized as a legal marriage to the State of California it is real to the three who matter most. As their careers took off they made time for each other and eventually little Juniper was born.

She looks like a mini Jade and she's still to young to tell if she has her mother's personality as well. The three don't know which one of the boys is her biological father, and they don't really want to. They're both her father.

"Coming!" Bunny kisses Juniper on her forehead before leaving her to the babysitter. "I wish we could take her with us. I want to just stare at her little face all day."

Bunny took a moment to appreciate how much his wife and husband grew. Still beautiful, really they all look like they're still in college.

Beck kissed Bunny, shaking him out of his thoughts as his brown locks bounced. Bunny ran his hands through the long hair he loved so much and asked him to keep.

Jade pulled Bunny for her kiss before winking at Beck, teasing him. "Okay let's go." They made their way to the car and to the high school.

Bunny thought of what has become of their lives since they graduated. Beck became a successful actor though in the beginning he was type cast as the 'hot guy'. Once he showed his stunt skills, singing ability, and dance skills they took a chance on him. He is now joining the cast of an anticipated TV series as the main antagonist.

Jade has become the writer and director of a murder mystery movie series that has beaten The Scissoring in box office sales twice and now everyone can't wait for the third one to premiere. Bunny and Beck's proud expressions are worth more than every award she's received.

Bunny himself is about to go on tour for his fourth album. He is praised as one of the greatest singing songwriters in his generation and has people lining up to collaborate with him.

They arrived to the school and jumped out of the car. They followed the loud music to the gym that was decked out in the schools colors. Balloons, streamers, and table cloths.

"Wow!" Jade said a little impressed.

"Yeah isn't it great." Cat says as she approaches. She's holding hands with Robbie and Andre follows behind them.

Everyone greets each other with hugs and smiles. "So Cat, you and Robbie?"

"So Cat, You and Robbie? How'd that happen?"

Cat giggles, "Well I was in Chicago for a concert and Robbie was staying in the same hotel. We ran into each other at the bar and started talking about how crazy school was and how are lives were going and we just went from there."

"I thought I was lucky enough that my comedy special was being shot in Chicago. I mean how many people in the world like angry puppets telling jokes, but then I ran into Cat and now we're together."** (Think Jeff Dunham)**

The group of friends aw at the couple. 

"Andre, how's work? I know you're producing Zayn's new album."

"I think he might be my favorite artist to work with. He wants perfection and I'm going to give him what he wants." 

"What about us?" Bunny and Cat say. They put their heads together and pout at Andre with puppy eyes.

"I said what I said."

"Enough about them, How is Sam and the baby?"

"Sam is great! He still works from home so he's happy he gets to spend all his time with the twins." Andre smirks.

"Twins!" they all shout together. Before they get their bearings back Andre waves over Tori, who he just spotted.

"Hey you guys!" She says excitedly.

"Tori, how could you not tell us you were carrying twins!"

"I'm not going to your next show. How do you feel about that!"

"What? It's my first time playing Eponine in Les Mis, you guys have to come!" 

Bunny and Robbie don't budge.

"It's not my fault Andre and Sam wanted it to be a surprise." Tori shouts back.

"You guys are the first to know, well after us, but you're our family so you know before the rest of the world."

The group huddle up and whisper together. Beck steps forward, "We'll accept this as long as we're invited to their first birthday and we're allowed to spoil them with all the gifts we want."

Andre laughs, "Deal."

The night wore on, and the group of friends enjoyed eating cake and dancing together. At some point Sinjin formed a conga line that everyone joined.

"Whatever happened to Trina?"

"Yeah, last I heard she was moving to Korea after she got kicked off that reality T.V show."

"You'll never believe this, but she has her own skin care line." Tori reveals.

"Really?" 

"Apparently all those extreme beauty treatments she created while we were growing up are popular in South Korea. They love it."

They stand there in silence. Shocked, but overall happy for her.

"Do you guys ever think about what our lives would be like if we weren't friends?" 

Bunny smiles looking at each of his friends, his husband and wife, "I like to think that somehow someway we would all end up together anyway."

A familiar song starts to play and the crowded gym starts to cheer.

"I love this [song](https://youtu.be/OdaU7fBY1uY)!" they start singing along.

This was how things were supposed to be. Their loved ones holding them close, kisses, laughter. This was their wonderful, crazy, happy lives.


End file.
